Welcome To Temptation
by CryChick12345
Summary: Percy knows that love is a weird concept. Look at his parents for example: remarried after seven years of divorce. No one could have counted on it. As far as weird love stories go he is no stranger. In fact he is the main star in a twisted attraction of his own. With his uncle remarried and two new cousins he never expected to fall for one of them. He never expected the temptation.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey you guys! I just wanted to say thank you so, so, so much for checking out my new fan fiction. I also wanted to warn you about something. In this story Nico and Bianca aren't Hades' son and daughter. I know they are in the really Percy Jackson series, but to make this fan fiction work better I made it to where Bianca and Nico are Maria di Angelo's children and they are Hades' stepchildren. I just thought I would clear that up and i hope it doesn't bother anyone. I just did it to make the story work a lot better. Anyways, thank you once again for checking out my fan fiction and I would love it if you guys could leave a favorite on this story or a comment. Have a wonderful, amazing, beautiful day, my friends! :3**

**Summary: Percy knows that love is a weird concept. Look at his parents for example: remarried after seven years of divorce. No one could have counted on it. As far as weird love stories go he is no stranger. In fact he is the main star in a twisted attraction of his own. With his uncle Hades remarried and two new cousins he never expected to fall for one of them. He never expected the temptation of Nico di Angelo. **

**Rating: M for mature. Sexual content and mature language.**

**Pairing: Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo**

* * *

**Welcome To Temptation  
****Percy's POV  
Chapter 1: You Might Be So Lucky**

* * *

I was sure of one thing and one thing alone: A family reunion is always depressing as hell. The hours spent recollecting old stories that you've heard for the thousandth time, eating those random foods made by family members who you barely knew, having to worry about poison in the punch because most of the people who showed up would rather kill you than hear you whine- Yeah, it's not the most practical way to spend a Sunday evening. It's almost worse than those stupid assembles they do at school- You know those ones were everyone sits around for a couple hours, blocking out every word, and using the "Drugs Are For Fools" booklets as makeshift hand fans. Almost as bad.

Or it could be compared to group therapy sessions that they do on Thursdays in the school's science lab. If you have never been to one then I say kudos to you, sir. Almost 97% of our school district either has mental issues, anger problems, a drug addiction, obsessions with another person, or they are just messed up in general. I probably fit into the mental/emotional issues category. Most people stop dead in their tracks when they hear that prince Percy Jackson has problems. Everyone has similar reactions: Wow, Jackson really does have mental issues. I figured it was just a joke.

Being one of the lowest on our school's food chain brings upon a lot of harassment or rumors, but when word gets around that some of them are actually true- Well, it's just a field day for those who have nothing better to do than fuck up someone else's life.

The group of us in therapy hasn't changed in a while rather than expanded. There are the Stoll brothers who were placed there after rigging the girl's bathroom with smoke bombs. Principle D. (Short of Dysious) automatically made a decision after that: They had an obvious behavior problem which resulted in them being placed in our history teacher Chiron's therapy group. Next there was Clarisse who had anger issues. We've lost count of how many times she's broken desks, dented lockers, and tried to drown someone in the public restrooms. There's also Grover (who smokes recreation weed way more than he should), Juniper (a nervous wreck caused by her boyfriend A.K.A. Grover's weed smoking), Selina (OCD over her appearance), and last but not least me. I'd be joking if I said I was the normal one in our group. For the past few years my step father Gabe (or smelly Gabe considering on who you ask) has been abusive to me and my mother both. No one will ever know how much I laughed when our neighbors called the police over domestic violence and had his ass thrown in jail. I just wished someone would have done it sooner.

Either way, a few years of curses and slaps finally got my biological father named Poseidon's attention. He left my mother about seven years ago around my tenth birthday because the two of them couldn't get along. In my opinion if they would have calmed down and stopped fighting over trivial things their marriage would have been smooth sailing, but that's beside the point. He came to visit us over one weekend and two months later I was hearing wedding bells and we once again had a perfect family. It's been like that for three months now. Funny how life turns out.

Along with my father's return came the family reunions again. If my memory hasn't failed me I still have vivid images of the gathering when I was a young child. There was always a long table set up in whoever's front lawn, piled with different foods that mainly consisted of something that you would find at a picnic (don't you hate it when you have to eat picnic food, but you're not at a picnic. What's the point?). The place was always crawling with relatives that I didn't remember or talk too often. Usually there were only two or three people that I really knew. Let's just say the ones I did know wished they didn't know me. If they (by some miracle) happened to like me than I usually didn't bother with them or talk to them often because I dion't like them. Once again, it's funny how life turns out.

* * *

My dad pulled into the long driveway in front of my Uncle Hades' house at 3:24. I pretended to fiddle with my loose shirt button to kill time. I wish that I could have found a more clever way to put this off, but who can deny one of the classic responses. Everyone gives it a try every once in a while, so why shouldn't I? My father caught on to this immediately before turn towards my mother.

"Sally….Can you get him?"

"Huh," My mother said as she clambered from the front seat. She stopped ruffling through her purse as she glanced back at me. "Percy, come on. Get out of the car."

"Fine…" I claimed with an unyielding nod and toss of my hair. God, I hate having bangs. I shifted from side to side, the thick seat covers squeaking as I climbed out of the backseat. God, I hate leather seat covers.

"Come on, Percy. Let's get moving!" My father called as he led me forward. God, I hate it when he acts like I can't take care of myself. I hate it when he tells me what to do. I hate coming to visit people. I hate family reunions. I hate everything!

"Do I have to go? Can't I just stay in the car?" I questioned innocently, masking my aggravation behind a façade of fake optimism. I was cut off by the gentle, low grumble of my stomach.

Have you ever been getting ready for a Christmas dinner or a Thanksgiving dinner or something along those lines? Have you ever gotten ready, been dressed, ready to move when suddenly your stomach starts yelling at you like a dying Humpback Whale? Yeah, I hate it when that happens. The worst part of the situation is that if you have a mother like mine then you know they won't let you eat anything before you leave. It all like "You'll spoil your dinner." Or "We'll be eating in a few minutes. You don't need anything now." I guess those phrases aren't just for holidays anymore. Seems like adults are expending the market on when it is wrong to stuff your face. Apparently it's not appropriate timing to chow down before a family reunion either so I didn't get any breakfast or lunch. Thanks so much, mom.

"Well, if you stay in the car then you won't get any food. It sounds like you're awfully hungry." My mother came up beside me, placing a tender hand on my shoulder as she let me forward. With a sigh of resignation I followed.

Walking through the gate into the back yard I immediately headed towards the snack table. Of course it was the usual wooden tables pulled together in a line and plastic table cloth with a floral pattern. I don't know why I expected anything different from Uncle Hades considering he's divorced and can barely make a burrito by himself. When I was seven my uncle married a woman named Persephone, and by the time I was eight they were divorced. Of course it was expected. My uncle was a hot head and his wife was a pampered princess. It wouldn't have worked out very well and the whole family knew it, but we just didn't voice our opinions. Who were we to throw in our claims in his love life?

Moving on from the crappy attempt at a picnic atmosphere, the food actually threw me for a loop. Dancing away from the usual plates of egg salad, hot dogs, hamburgers, and sandwiches poorly cut into flowers, there was actual food lying out like a buffet. It was plates and plates of expertly made barbecue, strange noodles that I didn't know what it was, fresh fruit, and more and more things that I didn't know what they were. I'm not a culinary expert, but…Hell, I didn't have any idea what the fuck most of the food was! It definitely wasn't made by my uncle. Of course the dinner looked a little strange, but I wasn't going to refuse it before taste testing.

I grabbed a strange looking fruit popsicle…thing and poured some juice into a Dixie cup before turning away from the table and entering the crowd before me. I could identify a few people who whisked around the back yard, trampling over the newly cut grass and strewing clumps of unattached plants everywhere, but most of them looked pretty different than seven years prior. Names whirled around in my mind like a mini tornado: Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares, Hermes, Athena, Thalia, Jason, Zeus, Hera, and a few more. The moment I realized my cousins were at the reunion, they noticed me as well. I knew I was off to a good start when the first person I talked to was the only one who partially liked me or maybe my day was peaking early and the rest would be a living hell. Either way, oh well.

Since my mother and father got divorced I haven't really seen any family member on my father's side. In fact I was completely cut out considering dad never bothered to tell me when they were coming over or took me to visit them or…I don't know…bothered to come see me himself. Nope, nothing bitter there, but…still i missed my cousins and, to some extent, both my uncles. So seeing Thalia for the first time in seven years was like a breath of fresh air.

"Hey, Dumbass! Long time no see! You haven't changed at all, have you?" Thalia came up, ruffling my hair with one hand as though I was a child. Well, technically the last time I saw her I was a child, but nether less I was still offended.

"Hey, Bitch! Long time no see to you, too!" I countered.

"Wow," The amusement her voice was nearly consuming. Looking Thalia up and down I couldn't believe how much she had changed. Instead of being the little girl running around in jeans and Hello Kitty t-shirts, long hair tied up in pigtails, she looked like she was caught somewhere between Goth and emo.

I expected jeans and a t-shirt, but instead Thalia was clad in a short skirt (one that probably sent her father into frenzy if the man is the same as he was seven years ago), a black tank top, and knee high boots. All of her hair had been hacked off in jagged points, sticking up like it was full of intentional cow licks. Fine streaks of electric blue adorn the black locks, a shade that matched her eyes perfectly. To be honest that was the only thing that stayed the same about her: Her electric blue eyes.

"I never knew you could be so bad, Percy! Cussing so crudely." Thalia leaned forward, shoving me back with a wicked smile.

"Thalia, Percy- don't speak like that." My father interrupted our conversation with a wave of his hand, trying his best to defuse the situation and our cursing before others took notice of our foul language.

"Don't bother with her, Poseidon," A voice came beside my father. I turned to see the boy who I had known since birth, Jason Grace, waving an exaggerated hand at his sister, trying his best to shoo her away as though she was a pesky fly, "She's been cursing like this ever since she knew what the words meant. Her vocabulary consists of inappropriate things and inappropriate things alone."

I looked Jason up and down with zeal, happy to have another (sort of) friend at the reunion. Jason was the opposite of his sister having light, blonde hair the trickled in front of his face like strings of liquid gold opposed to stringy black hair like Thalia. His skin was smooth and tan. His face was graceful yet strong. Curving along the bottom side of his lips was a snippy little scar, coming from a stapler he tried to swallow when he was younger. That day still vividly stands out in my mind due to the fact that I still have never found another person who could dent a metal staple with baby teeth as they tried to shove t down their throat.

The only thing that even resembled Thalia was Jason's blue eyes. Those perfect blue eyes that seem way too deep for his years and held a hint of sadness.

"Well, it shouldn't. Besides, Percy I need to talk to you for a moment." My father placed his hand on my shoulder as he begin to lead me away, but I rebuttal his action, standing my ground and refusing to move.

"I think I would rather stay here." I countered, "You know- here with Jason and Thalia."

"Percy…please…," He started again although he was quickly cut off by Thalia's jab into our conversation.

"Oh! Are you talking about the new family member!? Is that what you want to tell him about? " Thalia's voice rung through me like a strike of lightening, the words catching me completely off guard.

"Awwww…Don't tell me that Aunt Hera has gotten herself pregnant! We don't need a little one of her running around!" I cried obscenely, speaking the first thought that came into my mind. Thalia glanced over at me before bursting out. Her laughter was louder and more obscene that my own comment, concluding in bringing in more attention that the actual joke. Jason gave a snort of indignity, disapproving of his sister's behavior, but laughing in spite of himself.

"Percy….come here." My father's voice was etched with disapproval as he took my hand and pulled me to the side. Standing against the old white picket fence, my father looked at me up and down, not really saying anything, but shaking his head as though I was something disgusting.

"What?" I questioned, raising my arms in defense. I new insulting Hera probably pissed him off, but he didn't have to rip me over to the side in front of everyone. If you have ever done something as a child (broke something, screamed at someone, throw a tantrum, etc.) than you've probably had a parent yell at you or spank you and nothing could be worse than having them do that in public. This is the same kind of situation. I hated when someone in my family called me out in front of everyone. Hell, if my father actually wanted to punish me he should have made me sit in the car. In his mind that might have been taking away a privilege, but in my case it would have made my day.

"Listen Percy, I was hoping you could meet them and not have me explain this to you, but since me and you're mother have been divorced, Hades got remarried." Well, that's a shocker. I snorted at my father's words, looking at him in distaste.

"Well, that stings. Just because you and mom where divorced doesn't mean that I wasn't part of your family. You could have called and told me that once they got married. I mean how long ago did this happen. Four….five years ago?" I couldn't keep the hatred and loathing out of my voice. I loved my dad- everyone knew that, including him, but sometimes he just pissed me off. He treated me like during that time that my mother and him were divorced I wasn't his son anymore.

"Percy, calm down. It was five months ago. I would have invited you to the wedding, but I was afraid that being away from everyone for a while and seeing them then would be awkward for you," My father claimed, shaking his head as though he felt bad. I didn't believe it, "I wish I would have tried to keep you in touch with the family. I know it was the wrong thing to do, but now I'm trying. Maybe it's too late, but we have to give it a shot. Please, please, please don't offend anyone just yet. I think it's too early in the day for this."

"Fine," I murmured under my breath. To be honest I just wanted to end the conversation, "So, what's this girl's name, Hades new wife?"

"Her name is Maria di Angelo and she's not the one I wanted to tell you about. I think you'll get along with her alright or at least better than you got along with Persephone. She's nice, she's a great person, and she has a son and daughter that are around your age."

"Wait…what?"

"You have two new cousins to welcome to the family: Bianca and Nico di Angelo. The girl sixteen and I believe the boy is fourteen. I just wanted to warn you about them. I don't know how well you'll get along with either of them and I just want to make sure you don't insult them immediately."

"Dad," I cried indignity, shaking my head furiously, "You act like I'm just some bastard who smarts off to everyone."

"Watch your mouth!" He acknowledged instantly, answering the question as to why I could offend someone with three simple words. I may have a little trouble with vulgar language, but I doubt it's enough to make anyone pissed with me. It doesn't really matter what they think anyways. I don't believe I'll be changing any time soon.

* * *

By the time I meet Hades' new wife Maria I was way too pissed off and aggravated to bother trying my best to be nice. In general I'm probably a pleasant person- nice manners, an alright sense of humor, a good smile. It's not like I'm that bad, but after being sun burnt, annoyed by Thalia for a couple hours, and having to hear stories from Apollo about how great his life is… Well, it can really put a damper on my mood.

So, by the time this woman came sweeping out onto the patio and into the backyard I was already ready to go home, but despite my demands and pleas for the salvation of our family's car my father pulled me forward to introduce us. I was actually surprised by this woman- not really by how she acted, but how she looked. No matter how much I hated Hades ex-wife I would admit that Persephone was beautiful, yet she was nothing compared to Maria di Angelo. With tan skin, dark hair, and a skinny form she was definitely pretty. Not to mention the fact that she looked absolutely dazzling in her frilly, orange sundress.

"Hello, Poseidon! Nice to see you again. This must be your son Percy." She gave me a graceful smile before extending her hand. I know I should have been shaking her hand instead of analyzing her voice, but immediately I picked up on her accent. It took me a while to place it, but after a while I came to the conclusion that she was Italian. Taking her hand gently, actually being slightly nervous, I gave a pleasant nod.

"Nice to meet you, Percy. I've heard quite a lot about you." I'm sure have. It took all my power to not roll my eyes on instinct. I bet my father has said a lot about me- I'm rude, disrespectful, odd, awful, horrible, messed up in the head. I'm sure she's heard everything. (I know he's probably never said any of this, but my anger makes irrational thoughts. Oh well.)

I was about to say something along the lines of hello or nice to meet you too, but I was quickly interrupted by the sudden voice behind the woman.

"Mother!" The word was spoken softly, the voice sweet and kind despite the edge of discomfort. The clicking of shoes and light sound of breathing came next followed by the form that etched around the door to the patio, looking at us all as though she was a mouse surround by three hawks. All eyes on her.

Immediately I knew this was Bianca, Maria's daughter. She looked so much like her mother- just as beautiful with an even more feminine and shy appearance. Her silky dark hair brimmed out from her tan hat, a few strands tangled within the black bow around the brim. She was pretty and I knew eventually as she got older she would reach her mother's level of beauty. She was already on her way. If she wasn't my cousin I probably would have asked her out. It may sound a little strange or freakish, but who wouldn't deny a pretty girl.

"Oh, Bianca! Come here! I want you to meet Poseidon son- Percy Jackson." Maria declared my name in a regal manner, sounding as though I was a king or something. I could imagine myself as a king to be honest. My entire kingdom would probably crumble within a day or two, but for the time being we would all have a hell of a time.

"Hello." Bianca stated simply, shaking my hand before drawing back quickly. Despite her shyness and withdraw she looked me directly in the eyes, her face stern and clear as she gave a quaint smile. Within seconds her attention was taken away from me and put back to her mother. The way she flipped her attention in a split second, more focused and more determined than most people are in their entire life, showed intelligence and precision in this one moment.

"Nico won't leave his room." She once again stated simply.

"Oh…," Maria gave a smile of sorts, but it wavered way too quickly. She turned to me and my father with a look that asked for something- patience.

"Could you please excuse me for a moment? Or, if you wouldn't mind, try to help my son. He's just a little bit…how should I put this… shy." Maria said oddly, almost like she apologizing in advance.

I didn't bother asking what she meant by help, but I followed as she led the way inside, heading towards the stairs across from the kitchen. She looked back at me and gave a smile of gratitude before looking back up the steps.

"Nico, I have someone here that wants to meet you." Maria said tenderly before glancing up at the stairs as though she expected something (or someone). Rolling around the corner Maria called up the stairs, "Nico, come down stairs."

"No." The single word was spoken flatly although footsteps followed. I watched the boy trudge around the corner and towards his beaming mother. Maria grinned before placing her hands gently on Nico's shoulders, holding the boy in place as though he would bolt within a moment's notice.

I looked him up and down curiously, taking in his appearance and demeanor with one go. He was the complete opposite of his sister. Hell, to tell the truth he was more Goth than Thalia and that's saying something. He was wearing completely black, long bangs draped across his forehead and into dark, deep eyes. He had sadness within his expression. Or maybe he was just entirely sour.

"Nico, this is the boy I was telling you about- Poseidon's son Percy." Maria gave a brief introduction. The look she gave Nico was a little harsh and the true meaning within was spoken loud and clear: Say anything or do anything embarrassing and your life is over. I get that look a lot so I already know how to spot it a mile away.

The boy gave a slight huff before giving into his mother's accusing glare. With an extended hand he said the simplest…..scratch that, the most beautiful expression of human emotion that I have ever heard, "Hey. I'm Nico. I don't like you. You won't like me. This shit is overrated. I'm done here. Good fucking bye."

Without another word the boy turned on his heels, jogging quickly back up the stairs as his mother and sister shared concerned looks. To say the least I was as shocked as they were, but within that moment I decided on one thing: Nico di Angelo was already amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome To Temptation****  
****Percy's POV****  
****Chapter 2: The Line of Wrong and Right**

* * *

I think I must have fallen asleep throughout the rest of the reunion. It's not something I'm proud of, but who gives a shit at this point. The only interesting thing I had seen throughout the entire day was Nico di Angelo and after he retreated back to his room and Maria gave up on coaxing him downstairs, the party pretty much disintegrated. Besides Apollo freaking out over spilling lemonade on his shirt and Hades rage quitting at life when Nico began playing Avenge Sevenfold music out his bedroom window there was nothing else that was interesting in the least. Although I did get a good laugh out of seeing my scruffy uncle running around like a mad man as he tried to shut down his step-son's blatant tribute to the song "A Little Piece of Heaven". Nothing goes with a picnic like heaters between her thighs- according to the blaring lyrics.

Mainly I put my effort into hanging out with Bianca, Thalia, and Jason after that- Well, after I woke up with a napkin stuck to my head by melted Popsicle that is.

"I don't know why he doesn't just come down from his room. He's so difficult!" Bianca growled out as she tugged at a long lock of chocolate brown hair. I chuckled lightly under my breath while scrubbing at the remains of ice pop that clung to my forehead.

"Maybe he's having trouble getting use to the new house and everything. I mean, come on, he has a new step-dad, a new school, a new street, a new life. You're probably having a better time adjusting than he is." I justified lightly, not directly wanting to come off as defensive.

Bianca looked at me with a sullen nodded. The noise that came from her throat suggested that she didn't believe what I was saying. I know what it's like to be moved around from home to home. Me and my mom did that for a couple years before she met Gabe. It hurts. A lot. It's not like you can just jump to a new home and be ready to adjust. The pain must be tripled since the boy is living with my uncle Hades. That must suck.

"Have you tried talking to him?" I questioned off handedly, avoiding her piercing gaze.

"You think I haven't?" Bianca snorted in retort, taking a deep sip from the can in her hands, "He's just so stubborn. I mean I know that my brother is a little…..out casted, but he doesn't have to push his family away as well. Most people don't particularly like Nico. He wants help- I know that, but he just keeps digging a deeper hole. He keeps isolating himself further and further from the world. I don't know what his problem is honestly. Maybe he's just bad…."

Bianca's inquire hit hard with me. Just like the situation with moving- I know how it feels. I've had people think I'm just a bad person. Some people say I'm just an ass, others claim I just have problems, and then you have those rare few who know the real me. Maybe me and Nico are just in the same boat?

"Maybe I could talk to him?" I murmured although it was an immediate regret. From what I saw of him earlier Nico was pretty neat (he didn't seem to take shit from anyone at least), however, he also seemed stubborn, rough, and disrespectful and I'm not the best counselor.

Looking at Bianca, noticing her wistful look, I realized she had been waiting for that. She wanted me to do something.

"Please?" She said it more as a question rather than begging. With a sigh, glancing over at Jason and Thalia, I gave them acknowledgement before turning away. At some point I hoped Maria would stop me before I actually had to deal with the boy, however, no one noticed as I slipped through the patio door.

* * *

I took a deep breath before knocking softly on the door, listening to the pounding music beyond the threshold. If I could have my way I would have just given up, but I doubt Bianca would appreciate me. She probably would have been pissed with me or hide under her sun hat after refusing to look at me. Either way the girl would reject me with no regard for my point of view. She cares way too much for her brother.

I knocked once more before shaking my head, giving an aspirated sigh, "Nico! Hey, it's Percy! Open up!"

There was a click from the other side as the music took a downward spiral to silence. I waited for a moment as heavy footsteps clunked along the hard wood floor, pausing briskly just on the other side of the door. I heard the deep gasp- the long, drawn out sound of preparation before the lock shifted and the door opened a crack.

"What do you want?" He questioned lightly, eyes casted downwards at his boots as he denied my existence.

"Can I come in? I just want to talk." I offered with my hands rose in defeat. If he willed me to leave I would. If he wanted me to stay I would stay. I assumed he would choose the first theory; however, Nico stepped backwards, opening the door as an invite for me to enter. I was surprised by his willingness.

"Thanks." The off handed comment left my lips before I could think of anything better to say. Nico nodded in an appreciation of sorts, but continued to stand meekly by the door, quiet and still. His face was frozen in a stone cold look, eyes open wide and lips pursed. Long, ivory fingers wrapped around the door frame as he held tight enough to cause his fingers to strain and his knuckles to turn white. I would have extended a hand of comfort, but I stopped briskly as my eyes and mind took in his room.

Nico's bedroom had a rundown look to it; although there was also a modern and classy twist to it that I couldn't place. All the walls were painted a kind of pastel gray color. Lining the right side of the room there was a row of rusty and faded lockers (ones that looked like they would be from a school), a desk covered in binders, sketch books, and pencils, and a single shelve overtaken with CDs. Walking over towards the shelve I flickered through the titles. Most of them were blank, like ones you would burn music to after you pirate it from an illegal site. Well, that's what I do anyways.

The ones that did have labels on them actually threw me for a loop: Beethoven's Pathetique and Moonlight Piano Sonatas, Beethoven's Late Piano Sonatas, Mozart's Piano Sonatas. So, the kid was into classical stuff. That's kind of cool.

"What are you doing?" Nico asked weakly under his breath, looking at me from his place by the door with a withered glare. I took a short glimpse at him while slipping one of the blank discs from the shelf and removing it from the case.

"I was just wondering if I could turn on something different. I'm a fan of Avenge Sevenfold, but this is just way to loud." I acknowledged with an airy smile. See, I can try to play nice when I wanted to.

"Fine, do whatever you like." Nico nodded bitter towards the speakers on the shelf beside his bed, moving towards the mattress and flopping down as I popped the disc in. The music immediately started moments later. The lyrics to "Pompeii" started blurring through the room.

"So, what do you want?"

"Who said I wanted anything?" I commented calmly. Well, I tried to be cool anyways. I probably sounded like a mix between Steve Urkel and James Bond. Yeah, not the best mix.

"Everyone always does." His voice was harsh and cold, eyes glazed as though he was deep in thought, "You're just like my mother and sister."

"What does your sister and mother do?" I sat down on the end of his bed, listening to the old springs creak. It sounded like a siren. I glanced over at the boy to see if he noticed, however, he never acknowledged the fact. It didn't faze him in the slightest.

"They both think I'm messed up," Nico murmured as he picked up a magazine from the foot of his bed before tossing it back down with a huffy sigh, "Just because I'm young and quiet and I like to stay to myself doesn't mean anything. I don't like people. Well….. most people at least. I have frien- I had friends. I've left them behind, but so what? You don't expect me to make friends immediately. I just need some time. And they just need to do one thing: Leave. Me. Alone."

"You know your mom and sister are worried about you. You know they just want you to be alright. Just try to get along with everyone." I offered as he picked up the magazine from his bed again. Although the boy was silent and still, I could see the look in his eyes. He had that same look I usually did while sitting in group counseling. The look that said your world was broken.

"I just don't know anyone." He breathed out in a hefty manner.

"Try to get to know these people," I tried again, "Thalia and Jason are alright."

"But the whole thing is so boring! I just want to leave. Drive around for a little while. Go to all my favorite place." Nico clarified rolling his eyes.

"We should go." I agreed briefly, raising a hand of protest to our gathering.

"So, what's your favorite place to go? What would you rather be doing right now then sitting here at this lame ass family reunion?" Nico questioned lightly, his chin resting on his hand as he stared at me. Those dark eyes were nearly engulfing. I was drowning in them.

"Well," I cleared my throat softly before continuing, "I would rather be anywhere, but here to be honest. I 'm not really fond of family reunions. If I had to choose my favorite place though I would say… the aquarium is one of my favorite places. "

"You like the aquarium? Then get your keys Percy Jackson. We're leaving. Let's go to the aquarium." Nico demanded as he grabbed the magazine from my hands and tossed it across the room. The book struck the wall with a harsh thud before collapsing to the floor. I surprised by his sudden sense of enthusiasm and trust in me. It was like someone had flipped a switch in his body: from depressed to energetic. The old mattress creaked under him as he sat up, fumbling around me and crossing over the side of the bed. He gave me a sly grin before standing up.

"Nico, I don't think your mother or Hades will be too happy with us leaving? Whose car would we take anyways? Wouldn't they want us to stay here?"

The younger boy looked at me with as though he was shooting an accusation, "I figured you could drive."

"I can. I have my license, but I don't have a car!" I protested with indignity.

"We'll take my mom's car. Come on." He announced once again, stepping outside his bedroom door. Turning around quickly, clutching on to the door frame in a meek manner, Nico cackled, "I'm going to show you how to have fun."

* * *

"Damn." I inquired softly, reading the blue posted sign that hung just beyond the ticket counter to the closest local aquarium, "Thirty dollars and ninety nine cents for one adult ticket. Well, the aquarium is out of the question."

"Percy, we're not here to pay for tickets to the aquarium. We're here to get into the aquarium for free." Nico acknowledged in a hushed tone. Moving away from the ticket kiosk as he shielded his eyes from the vivid and blinding sun, Nico was given a shady look from the woman behind the counter. She straightened her blue vest while glancing at me with a sense of uncertainly. Damn it! He was about to get us arrested for loitering or something like that.

"Sorry," I apologized lightly to the cashier, "My cousin is just a little… out there. Or maybe he's just high, I'm not sure."

"Trust me: We get a lot of people coming around here that are either high or drunk. The main thing a stoned man wants to do is try whale riding, even though we don't have whales. I see about ten of them a month and I can tell your friend is neither." The girl gave me a courteous smile, flicking a string of blond hair behind her shoulder. I laughed, acknowledging how pretty she was inside my head. Bright eyes, bleached hair, tan skin, a skinny form- Yep, she was out of my league.

"Yeah, I'm sure you get people like that. Anyways, I'll just pay for the tickets and he can just wander around outside if he wants." Fishing into my wallet, dropping it to the counter one or two times as I fumbled, the young girl smiled at me again. Why is it every time I'm around someone cute I end up acting like a complete dumb ass? Maybe I'm cursed.

"Nope! Come on, Jackson!" Nico flashed his hand outwards and grabbed the fifty dollar bill that I had come up with. In a whirl of movement I was dragged away from the aquarium kiosk, my younger cousin taking my arm harshly.

"See you later, Jackson." The girl mumbled in a bored manner under her breath, fingers now flickering through the stack of papers she was arranging on the desk. My eyes quickly zoomed from the slips of advertisements that she was meant to hand out to her face, grinning once again before I was drug back around the corner of the aquarium building, closing my eyes as I waited for whatever the fuck Nico had come up with.

* * *

About twenty minutes and twenty dollars later, Nico and I arrived back at the aquarium, stepping inside the building while being paid no mind by the woman who was behind the ticket kiosk. I was a little disappointed by the fact that the other girl was no longer working, but in a way it was a blessing. If she was still there she would have called us out on not buying tickets yet. Instead this woman probably figured we already bought tickets earlier and were just now getting around to using them. Either that or the woman just didn't give a crap.

Looking down at the smaller boy I had to question his motives. He went through a lot of trouble just to get into an aquarium free? There had to be a double standard for this thing right? Maybe this was part of a bet he made? Shaking my head I looked away from him, falling in line behind a middle aged woman carrying two toddlers. One of them, a little girl, reached out at me with a small, grappling hand. Plump fingers groped outwards as she made a grumbling noise, the pink bow clipped to her single wisp of hair falling to the right. I waved quaintly at the little girl before glancing around nervously, pulling my hands in my pockets.

"Hi!" The baby grumbled out as she waved back, the word becoming slurred between her lips in that cute childish garble.

I grinned despite myself. The fact that I was being so…. slimy by acting kind while me and Nico were about to do something that was slightly on the cruel slide made my stomach curl, although that façade of cheerfulness never dampened.

The woman before me moved forward, dragging the two children along, while I clung to her back. Handing her three tickets to the man beside the gate, she entered the aquarium, the little boy who was clutched to her hand cheering, I looked at the stern man behind the desk with a sense of bitterness, God, please don't let this guy beat the shit out of me.

"Ticket please." He asked voice shattering through my mind like broken glass.

"Oh, sorry. Just give me a second." I mumbled, turning to the right as I fished for my wallet. He gave a groan of aggravation, looking at me as though I was something disgusting. I already felt as though I was dirty and now he was adding to the fire.

Looking behind me in a quick glancing manner I caught sight of Nico leaning against the back wall, giving him a nod of approval before waiting silently. Taking out my wallet I stood up straight, looking back at the ticket taker with a smile. I waited for a moment before pulling open the flaps, hoping that Nico would get this show on the road quickly.

"Oh my god!" The shrill cry came from a single voice behind me. In a whirl of action I flipped around to see what was happening, my stomach churning as though it was preforming acrobatics. A pale woman with dark hair and big boobs collapsed beside the crumbled form on the ground, placing a single hand on the convulsing boy's back. She was in a complete frenzy.

The guy manning the counter quickly looped around, running to the shattered body on the floor, calling for help in the process. With the assistance of the other woman the man commanded that they got Nico rolled onto his back. Within seconds they were staring at the pale face of my cousin, eyes rolled back and lips parted as he held his breath.

"What happened!? What happened?!" The man cried as the crowd of people began to swarm around the scene. No one spoke, but everyone whispered, a few cried out, and a child burst into tears. The entire room was spinning in a fashion of terror, concern, and dialing phones.

"What's wrong with him!?" The ticket taker called out again, although no answer came. Instead an old man clambered forward quickly, holding out the tiny bottle that I knew Nico had dropped. The ticket taker looked at the bottle with a mixture of confusion and worry, shaking it and listening as the tablets jumped around inside.

"Does anyone know what this is?" The man called, holding up the vial.

"I got nine-one-one on the phone!" Someone else reported in response. Yep, now is the time to get going. Slipping between the ticket counter and entrance I ran, looping around the corner and pausing with my back pressed to the wall. I've never thought about sneaking into a place like the aquarium, but now that I've done it….. Well, let's just say I could do it again easily.

"What the hell?!" The voice came moments later, heavy footstep and stumbling following after as a few gasped and cursed in anger and disruption.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Nico arms slammed down against my wrist as he whipped around the corner, dragging me forward and drawing me around a big fish tank and down a hallway. My throat clotted as I heard the angry cry of the ticket taker and, to my best assumption, a now arrived security guard. Oh hell. Fucking hell.

"Nico….!" The hiss came in a moment of heated anger and worry. Shoving me forward, bumping me into a sudden door, I felt myself stumble backwards and nearly trip on my way in the room. Nico didn't let up as he pulled me deeper into the bathroom, a look of complete and utter exhaustion and adrenalin evident on his face. Dragging me forward into a stall, I watched with wide eyes as Nico climbed on the toilet seat, pulling his feet up.

"Close the door, dumbass!" Nico egged as he wrapped two arms around me, drawing me backwards so that his face was pressed into my shoulder. I slammed the metal stall with one hand, waiting patiently as I expected a security guard and the scruffy man from the entrance to come bombarding in. They never came.

After what seemed like an eternity I began to breathe easy.

"That was amazing!" I couldn't help the word that blurred from my lips as I turned back to Nico, facing him so that he was standing a few inches above me. With his feet on the toilet and the stall being miniature and cramped I was nearly pressed into the boy, engulfing the smaller form with in my larger build.

"Yeah, it's a rush." He claimed, eyes shining with a sudden blast of light and zeal. Now I understood why Nico acted like this: it made him feel alive. It made him feel as though he had the world at his finger tip even when he was only inches tall. In these moments he was invisible. Shaking his head again he continued, "A pack of airborne tables, an empty bottle of Motrin without the label, and a simple change of clothes can get you into anywhere. Well, you have to be a pretty good actor, too."

The younger boy struggled to pull the tiny pink jacket off his shoulders in our close quarters. When Nico had first grabbed the medium size hoodie from the clearance bin at Walmart I was thrown for a loop. Now, that one article of clothing was a major piece in our master puzzle. It was the thing that would keep Nico from being spotted as we walked through the aquarium. Now only clad in black, you couldn't tell he was the same person as the one who collapsed to the floor moments before. Especially since he had been wearing the hood as well.

No one would ever suspect that he was the one who had faked the convulsions earlier to get inside, Or, at least, I hoped no one would suspect him.

"You're pretty neat, Nico." I murmured in a near incoherent manner. Nico looked at me with a gentle smile etching across his lips. This was something different from the boy's usual smile. Where the other look was filled with a sputtering hatred and an edge of ice this one was warm, radiating with a fit of heat and pride. I had to admit, that look was quiet fucking brilliant.

"Yeah, I wish I could say that I came up with that little bit, but it was never my idea. My friends at Westover use to pull that stunt all the time when we would go out on the weekends. We got into movie theaters, amusement parks, zoos. It was harder with a large group of us, but we managed somehow. Well, besides that one moment when we got caught by a security guard while trying to slip into a circus sort of thing. I think it had something to do with acrobats. Anyways, you should have seen the look on that man's face when he found out that four kids were trying to sneak pass security. He was livid. Almost as livid as us when we realized he was calling our parents. I defiantly got an ear full after that. That's about the time when one of my friends suggested that we use the pill bottle to make it more convincing. If they see that you have medicine or something on you than they figure it's some serious disease or medical condition. I have to say that part was a brilliant addition." Nico gave a wistful laugh at the thought.

"You must miss them." I acknowledged with a look of understanding.

"Yeah," Nico nodded uncertainty as he bent his head down, "there weren't many of us and we weren't the most popular, but we didn't care. It's hard to find people like that, you know?"

I was about to reply when there was a slight bang from the other stall and the silent whoosh of a flushing toilet as both of us gave light laughs, the circumstance taking a turn from serious to something completely awkward.

"Damn…someone just got done with his business I see," I clarified to the other boy with a wicked smile. Nothing is better than sharing a heart to heart conversation with your new cousin while someone takes a number two beside you. Whoopee! I glanced at Nico again with a look of fervor, realizing how hilarious the entire situation was. Here we are, locked in a bathroom after sneaking into an aquarium, listening as another man took a crap next to us and then continued to wash his hands. Standing up softly, peaking over the rim of the stall, Nico looked at the man with a faint grin.

"It's an old man," Nico elaborated as he lowered himself back down below and into the safety of our tiny, little room. Another smile crashed onto his soft, pale lips although this one was content with cruelty. It was something that I didn't like.

"Nico…" I began to protest with whatever sick plan was reverberating through his mind. I could tell that this was going to go from bad to really fucking worse.

"Let's mess with him!" Nico hissed out the words in a jumble of twisted enthusiasm and slight Italian accent. In that moment my heart began to pound like a kick drum, beating faster than it should have as Nico lowered a single finger to his lips to silence me. I swear I could have played the epic drum solo from the song "Hot For Teacher" inside my chest by the way my heart was freaking out. That would have been pretty cool; however, I could tell that my heart rate was accelerating above average.

"Watch this." Nico paused for a moment before reeling his arm back and slamming it against the side of the metal stall, the wall shuttering from the impact. The old man just beyond the door gave an "hmm" of question as he tuned into the loud, clambering noise. Even I was a little curious as to what Nico was doing. He waited another moment before continuing along with his plan.

"Oh god!" Nico moaned out as he once again slammed his fist into the side of the door. I was caught off guard by the sound, stumbling back into the opposite wall. It was an erotic noise of arousal that echoed throughout the bathroom like it was slipping through an intercom, coming out louder than it should have been. I looked at my new found cousin with a mix of shock and embarrassment, feeling as though the other boy was actually violating me.

"Faster! Please go faster!" Nico cried out again, voice etching up in pitch. The old man gave a grumbled noise of discomfort and misfortune as he listened to Nico pained cries of pleasure, "More! I need more! Please! Oh my god! Yes! Right there!"

Another trembling moan slipped between those light coral lips as the smaller boy grinned, eyes slipping close as he listened to the reaction he was getting. I blushed profoundly on the other end. I mean for fucks sake! How could I be comfortable with another boy sitting in front of me, nearly between my legs, and moaning his head off? With his lips pursed, eyes closed, and head tilted back it was just strange. Or maybe it was kind of erotic? Well…..fuck.

Biting my lower lip, eyes closing for a second, I glanced up at Nico, "Please….stop."

"Wait a minute, Percy!" He hissed out as he looked back down at me with a hasty, hassled look. With another moan, I heard a loud groan etching from the old man's throat.

"Damn horny teenagers!" He cried with a sound of aggravation before slamming off the water supply from the sink and turning to leave the bathroom. Nico gave one more loud moan as the old man clambered through the door.

"That was sick." I regarded with a shake of my head.

"Yeah, but it was funny." Nico justified with a wave of his hand, looking at me as though I was taking the entire thing way to seriously, "Now let's get out of here."

I turned around obediently, fingers fiddling with the lock as my stomach pressed against the cold metal door. I couldn't see the lock by the way I was pushed against it and it was even more difficult to turn.

"Come on, Percy! Open the door god dammit!" Nico hissed to me with a deliberate jab to the side. I could feel him pressing into my back, having climbed down from the toilet. He was completely inside my bubble. I think the term my bubble is for me and me alone, but who was I to complain. Nico may have been my cousin, but…..Hell, he was pretty damn cute! Who was I kidding anyways? I like him. Does it matter that much? Is it such a big deal? What would that mean? Does it mean I'm gay? I don't think I'm gay. I've never thought about a man before in that way. Is it such a problem if I am gay? Would that be wrong? I mean, is dating a guy so much different than dating a female? What would it be like to date a boy? What would it be like to kiss a boy? Is it bad that this boy is my cousin now? I mean we are not blood related, but still? Is it so wrong that I feel kind of attracted to a boy that is new to my family and who needs help adjusting to everything and is kind of younger than me and whose step father would probably kill me if he found out what I wanted to do….You know what? Just fuck it. Fuck it all to hell.

"Percy! Come on!" Nico jabbed again, shoving me tenderly as I bumped into the stall door. With a whirl of quick movement and a gasp from the younger boy, I was facing him with my lips on his own. I can't say that it felt much different than a girl's lips, but to be honest Nico's lips were softer than most. His skin was velvet like, sliding as though it was silk under my fingers. The only thing that really turned me off to the kiss was the fact that Nico was absolutely cold- his arms, his face, his lips. I'm not sure why he would be so frozen, but what could I say? It was kind of strange, but who was I to question it. After all it was a nice kiss. Abruptly, I could feel Nico stiffen, jerking back slightly. Okay… so he doesn't like it. Well, fuck.

Bending my head back and flipping around the other way I faced the door again. Fingers tumbled down as I took hold of the lock, flipping it to the right and releasing the door. It was fairly easy this time around (which is just a big fuck you to the effort I put in before) and with a single hand I pushed the door open, flinging myself against the opposite wall beside the sinks. Nico stayed in place, looking at me with a look of betrayal.

"Nico…. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I swear!" Well, I just sound pathetic. It's not my best work when lying, but it will have to do for now.

"What….. What was that?!" Nico questioned mystified, looking at the me with hazy eyes. It wasn't that he said it in a disgusted manner; however, it defiantly wasn't pleased.

"I'm sorry! I just turned around and….. And there you were. You were just to close." I justified with a shake of my head. I prayed that he would believe it. I like Nico- more than I should. I don't want the boy to tell me he never wanted to see me again or anything.

Nico took a deep breath, running a single ragged hand through his hair. He looked frazzled to say the least.

"Okay," He countered. His voice echoed like he was a thousand millions away, "I….. I'm sorry that I flipped out like that. I just didn't expect it. That's all. Now….. Let's just go. They've probably stopped looking for us by now. We can look around for a while and everything then head back to the family reunion."

"Yeah," I agreed with a single nod, "Let's just go."

Fumbling forward, still looking slightly dazed, Nico shuffled towards the bathroom door. I came in behind him, being sure to keep my distance for the time being. God dammit. Just…fuck. I don't know what I expected, but that wasn't it. Rolling his shoulders back, one hand on the door handle the other straightening his belt, Nico paused for a moment. He tossed a single gaze over his shoulder.

"You know what, Jackson? You're a really bad liar and that you were right behind me excuse was the lamest crap that I've ever heard." Nico gave a light laugh, a wicked grin flickering on those pale lips. His look was accusing in a way, however, there was something else there. Almost as though he was looking into, knowing what I'm thinking, what I'm feeling.

I cringed at that last word, shaking my head at the off handed comment as my heart stopped. Straggling behind the younger boy I tried to lay low, not knowing what other persecution would come next. Instead, as we started to enter the first exhibit, Nico flickered another grin at me. At that moment I decided something else, just like when I first met him: Nico di Angelo had an amazing smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello there people! I say thank you for tuning in to another chapter of my fan fiction. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I just wanted to apologize for how long it has taken me to get it posted. Anyways, I also wanted to info you all that this is where the point of view switches. It goes from Percy's point of view to Nico's. Each point of view will last for about two chapters (kind of like the actual Percy Jackson books, but not quite the same). It will switch between three points of view: Percy, Nico, and a third character (who I don't want to mention yet :D). Once again thank you so much for this and I hope you enjoy it. Have a wonderful, amazing, fabulous day! (Sorry that it's such a long chapter!)**

* * *

**Welcome To Temptation  
Nico's POV  
Chapter 3: Under The Sea**

* * *

Time begins to trip along faster for us. Walking, talking, laughing- not specifically in that order, however, it's a good combination. My emptiness is beginning to shrink and minimize although I'm still out of swing of things. I cannot seem to function properly without being a passenger in everything we do. At first it was me in control and me alone- I choose to come here, I told him what to do, I could have gotten us in trouble- but now that's changed. It's that damn kiss and I know it. I just know it! It's snapped a few cords and broken down and rebuilt a few walls. Its shatter me a little bit, the cracks that already exist on my surface now expanding like wildfire. Like spider webs along a single window pane. It's so close to breaking.

"So….what's your favorite animal at the aquarium?" Percy asked me with a slight hitch in his breath. Of all the fucking stupid things for him to ask. He couldn't come up with something better to talk about? Like the kiss maybe?! Damn, he just confuses me!

I huffed lightly about his absurdity before letting out a string of bitter words, "My favorite animal? Hmmm, let me think… I'd have to say that my favorite animal is… the penguins. So, what's yours?"

Once again we are back on the dumb animal topic. I can't believe I just rebuttal it back to him. I could have clearly taking this conversation in another direction, but I completely missed the chance.

"Sharks! Definitely sharks. They're just so cool. I mean get a little close to them and they take a bite out of you. One wrong move and they swallow you whole- they devour you. They're such strong, threatening, and rough animals, but they are also very….pretty I guess you could say. I know they are kind of mean animals, but the way they glide through the water, the way they move so perfectly. It's just kind of beautifully deadly."

I snorted in resort, "Like me."

It was two light words, ones that were whispered between clenched teeth and pursed lips. I don't acknowledge the fact that Percy actually turns his head towards me, eyes widened with realization of what I had just said.

"It's true, you know." Percy doesn't wait for me to ask before providing a reply, "Nico, I'm not going to refuse it, but I'm not saying that I like you in that way. You are beautiful. Very. It's hard not to watch you. It's hard not to take in every movement you do. Apparently, most people would consider you rugged and mysterious, but I just think you are pretty. Just as pretty as a shark gliding through water."

Tucking a thick lock of hair back behind my ears (now feeling slightly self-conscious) I felt my heart swell. Damn it. Damn it! Damn it all to hell! Why did he have to do this to me?! It's not like I'm gay. I'm not. I may mess around, but I've never been serious about liking a guy. And definitely not someone who is now my cousin. In a way that thought just makes the entire situation seem wrong. It's sick. Although I don't want to deny him. Percy is different- I don't know how and I don't know why, but Percy rocks me. To the very core.

I shivered inwards at the thought of Percy think about me like that, although I can't determine whether or not it's a good or bad feeling. Either way, I plaster that wicked smile back on my face. The same smile as always.

"Wow," I roll my eyes, "You're going to make me blush. Comparing me to a beautiful shark? Well, I have a question for you: Have you ever seen Jaws, Jackson? Yeah, now there are some beautiful creatures. Especially when they tear the people in two."

"I figured you would be more excited…" Percy trailed off, pecking the glass dome with one finger as he tried to capture a penguin's attention. Rather than following him to the tank and gawking at the creatures I hung back, feeling slightly crestfallen over the entire matter. Percy was utter and completely hopeless. I had tried multiple times to bring him back to the topic of the kiss, but it was futile. He completely ignored everything. Although I do appreciate the fact that he has taken me to see the penguins. After all they truly are my favorite.

"Nico?" He asked, eyes falling on me like he was pained.

"Yeah?"

"Come here." He inquired. Regardless of how tired I was of everything, how done I was with this, I stood up. Once I was close enough Percy took me within his grasp. Percy took my hand gently and pressed it flat against the tank, his palm pressing over top of my own. I turned my head to the side briefly, body trembling as he moved closer, chest touching my own.

"So?" He questioned lightly, head ducking down as black locks dusted his nose. A laugh broke through his lips as soft as a feather. It was a breathtaking noise. I don't really know what's so funny, however, I don't care as I lean closer to him.

Without warning the chubby, ruffled penguin that Percy had been playing with moments earlier tapped the glass harshly with its beak as it tried to tap my hand. All it managed to do was startle both of us.

"Jesus! What the hell little guy? I always knew penguins were ass kickers, but damn! You're going to break the glass!" I directed my attention towards the creature as I turned away from Percy. What can I say? I have a soft spot for them. Looking down at the little thing, lips open in a purse, I couldn't keep the coo from coming out. I tapped the glass lightly at the penguin, trying to capture it's attention once again, before it shooed away, nearly tripping as it waddled. I can't believe I gave up the hot moment with Percy for that. Penguins are such cock blocks.

"You're so adorable," Percy's words sent a chill up my spine as he came up behind me, drawing me back into his chest, "But you're not going to get their attention like that. Just put your hand against it, don't tap."

"I think you're right." I inquired as I leaned my head back against his shoulder, "You know what you're doing don't you?"

"I could really show you what I can do if you would let me?" I stared once more. Is he really freaking asking to do what I think he is? My mouth went dry as he continued to speak.

"What do you say?"

Immediately, without another sound, I started leaning towards him. It's not that I can really stop at this point. It's sick. It's twisted. It's something that makes us completely and utterly broken. But we did it. My lips hit his own hard. I couldn't take it. It broke my surface. Those spider web cracks have shattered. My fingers go around his neck as I hoist myself up, being about five inches shorter than him. The way our lips touch, the way his hands find my waist. No, no, no, no, no… Fucking no! I can't be doing this. I have no feelings for this boy. I'm not even gay. But (and there is always that but) I like it. No, I love it. His lips are soft, passionate, and gentle. They taste like cotton candy to be honest. Damn that food court and it's sinister, lip locking, hormone inducing sweets.

One thing that about Percy that overwhelms me is the fact that he is so warm. His entire body is warm where I am freezing cold. The fact that he was so close wasn't helping.

"Shit!" I cursed loudly, drawing the attention from a few children and their appalled mother as she wheeled them away. My phone vibrated in my pocket harshly- it was more like a call to battle rather than a single text. Taking out my phone and opening the text message I feel the blush creep up my face. Another cock block.

Hey Nico! What to come have a drink! Someone invited me to their party and they're in your area! Meet me there bro! :D – The text message read before listing the address. My eyes widened at this fact. Of all the times for one of my friends from Westover to come into town.

"What is it?" Percy murmured lightly. The sound took my breath away once more.

"Well….I just got a text about a party and…."

"And you want to go?" Percy guessed lightly as he tapped the penguin tank. For a moment he looked downcast, but briskly masked it. The way I usually do. It's easy to tell what a person is hiding when you actually pay attention.

"Please?" I questioned under my breath, although I already knew he would oblige.

* * *

Percy once again drove in a horrific manner. I don't know whether or not he failed his driver's test multiple times before passing, but I have my assumptions. Or maybe the nerves were just getting to him. Percy may be disrespectful, rude, and really, really far out there, but he's not a bad guy. Well, he's bad, but not the kind of bad that I am.

Percy Jackson is clean- not exactly pure, but still clean.

"You know you don't have to stay if you don't want to, right? Just drop me off and you can head home so you don't get in tro-"

"No, Nico." Percy pushes sternly, his gaze meeting mine and slicing through me like a knife on skin. I can actually feel the sting as he continues, "You're not staying by yourself. Your parents are going to kill me. I made an excuse to get to the aquarium and now you drag me into this?! I'm defiantly not leaving you now. I'm with you through thick and thin. I'm going to follow you until you either: A. give up or B. get your dumbass killed."

"Well, well, look who finally grew some balls. I'm only fourteen and I've done so much more than you. I figured you wouldn't have the guts to even glimpse at what my kind of friends act like, but now I have to say that I am thoroughly impressed." I admit with a slight sense of admiration. Although he doesn't seem to be looking at me I catch a glimpse of his smile, beautiful and pure. My stomach curls inwards at that before the blush begins. Trying to get my mind off the butterflies in my stomach I fish around in my pocket.

Within that second I flickered my fingers along my lighter, taking it out and looking at the engraving on the side. My name. Nice isn't it- what fourteen year old has their name written in gold on the side of a lighter? It's my greatest honor and the worst thing I have ever owned.

"The world is fucked up." I whispered absently as I turn to Percy. From the look on his face, the way his lips parted and the crease in his forehead, I knew he understood what I meant. He knew my pain. Shaking my head once more I did the only thing I found suitable in this situation. The only thing to break the now painted awkwardness.

I took the carton out of my pocket and lite a cigarette.

* * *

By the time we get to the house the place smells of cigarette smoke and booze. The lingering sense of persecution and following eyes seems to be overwhelming as we walk up the porch steps and I know what they all find so odd. It's him. The boy who is trailing after Nico di Angelo like a lost puppy. The boy who is definitely not like us. Although I don't know who most of these people are I do know what kind of people they are and when they see someone like Percy Jackson crashing their party they know that something is either going to go wrong or something is already wrong.

"Nico…" The slur of my name comes sputtering throughout the night air like the sudden shock of gunfire, full of fury and passion. Stumbling through the threshold, a can of Bud Light clutched between his fingers, Leo Valdez is already there to greet me. He looks like a holy fucking mess. Dark curls frazzled, eyes rimmed red, a hiccup in his voice, the sloppiness of his steps- it's the classic drunken jackass I know from Westover, expect this time he smells of something more than alcohol. I realize almost instantly that it's not just the booze affecting him. He's high as a fucking kite.

"Hey Leo!" I call, slapping him a high five and ignoring the fact that he almost misses my hand. I can literally feel Percy stiffen beside me, his hand coming up to hold my shoulder. He gives me a tight squeeze (I'm not sure if it was for my comfort or his own) before pulling me closer. I curl into the heat even though it's not a full embrace.

"Oh, who's the 'ucking goody-goody? Where'd you find 'im?" Leo took a deep breath, the words being choppy and half spoken. A low, hellish cough comes from his mouth as he shots Percy a wicked, devilish grin, "Let me guess: He's your new partner in crime. Forgot 'bout us already, have ya?"

My face burned as I turned away from the boy, looking at anything but him. Somehow my eyes trail over to a short, plump girl sitting on the porch swing. She sipped quietly on her own can before she caught sight of me. A tiny gesture was given as the eye contact once again broke.

"Leo…" I sighed inwards although I didn't have the heart to actually be enraged with him. This entire day has got me feeling kind of zapped. Not to mention the fact that if I get drunk or smoke or do anything of that nature I'll end up stumbling around and feeling like crap for the rest of the evening. No wonder people don't get drink at five in the afternoon. Well, most people don't anyways.

"Never mind. Doesn't matter. It's 'ine. Just come on inside and enjoy." Leo clasps his hand on my back, literally dragging me from the other's embrace. The panic I feel is unexpected to say the least, but if I am completely honest with myself then I would admit that it's crippling. The clenching of my chest, the dryness of my throat, the everything- I can't stand it suddenly. Once again Percy Jackson has given me something that tears me apart on the inside. Something I can't handle.

"Percy?" I call pathetically. That draws some attention to me from partygoers, people I don't know, but Leo ignores me completely. And so does Jackson. He doesn't really seem to mind that I'm floundering over here. Instead he wanders away on his own, looking sort of crestfallen and ecstatic at the same time. It's a complex combination that I've never seen in anyone.

"Come on!" Leo calls back to me as he takes my hand and drags me through the door's threshold. Immediately I am immersed in the thick smell of cigarette smoke and sweltering heat. The pounding of some random songs strikes my ears with force nearly bursting my sense of hearing. I can't believe how chaotic the entire situation is. It's more than I would expect from Leo. He usually doesn't go through anything this terrible.

Instead of taking me to the dance floor or forcing me to chase after some slutty girl in a tube and stilettos like he normally would, Leo forces me into a couch beside the coffee table, parallel to three full chairs and a futon. I caught a glimpse of one of the boys sitting in front of me. He seemed to be the only sober one out of the entire circle besides myself. I shot him a glance that pleads with for help. The blue eyes carefully assessed me before he gave a saddened grin that said it all. He couldn't help me in any way.

"Nico, Nico, Nico…" Leo trailed off as he grabbed a cup from the table. The liquor splashed around inside before dripping onto the front of his shirt. He didn't seem to notice, "What the fuck are ya doin with someone like that?"

"Leo, lay off." The blonde from across the couch looked at Leo uncertainly.

"Shut up, Jason!" Leo giggled as he doubled over with his shoulders convulsing. He was beyond tipsy, "So why is he here?"

"Calm down, Leo. Percy's cool. He's not that bad." I claimed as I shook my head.

"He look like a 'ucking prick to me!" Leo sputtered once more before grabbing my arm. I smiled lightly at his touch even if he is a jackass. Leo is a close friend of mine. He has been since I was eleven. Thinking back to it I don't even know how we came to know each other. Leo is a total of three years older than me. Same as Percy.

Suddenly, I jerked to the left as someone flicks me in the back of my head. I don't need to guess when assuming who the person is- I have no doubt.

"Nico, so nice to see you! How are doing with the new home and everything!?" Frank Zhang comes up behind me with a look of simple kindness. Frank is one of my best friends also, although he is more of my shoulder to cry on whenever I need one. He's pretty much a panda bear with a baby face and a huge heart to match the mushy exterior.

"Frank! I've actually missed you and your damn book quotes. I need something to piss me off and without you it's been hard to find anything, besides my step father that is." I snicker. Frank has that aggravating tendency to quote books, mainly classics: The Great Gatsby, The Outsiders, Charlotte Web, A Clockwork Orange. Things like that that usually make me sick to my stomach. That crap is always so ancient.

"You flatter me, Nico." Frank called with a pleasant smile before sitting down beside me. He also has a red solo cup in his hand, although he actually manages to put the cup down where Leo barely had the restraint to stop slurping the stuff to the last drop.

"Hey Nico! You want to try a little challenge me and Jason come up with earlier?" Leo asked with a brief gasp of laughter in between.

"What challenge?"

"Oh, you take four shot glasses, fill them to the brim with whisky, and see who can down them the quickest. It's great fun," Leo once again brayed out loudly.

"Oh…."

"Leo, you fucking dumbass! Nico's never drunk that shit before!" Frank came to my rescue as though he was my knight in shining armor or panda protector or some shit like that.

"I know, but you always have to start some wher…." Leo paused, eyes widening and jaw going slack as he began to point, "Oh my fucking god!"

At that moment I take a glimpse across the room at what Leo is pointing at. Oh, fuck me! Looks like Jackson has gotten it on with that chubby fuck who nearly broke the porch swing. My fingers clench with a sudden hatred that I didn't expect. I can't believe he's sitting there grinding against that girl as though he hadn't just met her about fifteen minutes ago.

"Ha! He's just a man whore isn't he!? I thought when he walked in with ya that he was actually _with ya_, you know what I mean?!" Leo cackled as he leaned back, bumping against the couch harshly with a vibrant laugh. I clenched my teeth tightly. I don't know why or how, but it hurt. Deep in my chest, to a part in my heart were I don't like to go, I could feel the pain aching through my form. Shaking my head I knew what I need to do. Get good and wasted.

"Leo," I murmured jaggedly as he looked up with a light 'huh'. "Line me up four shot glasses."

The look on his face told it all- Leo was impressed. Sitting down his solo cup, taking four shot glasses from the end of the table, he began to fill each one to the brim with whisky. The smell was already enough to make my stomach curl inwards, but I didn't care. A crowd had migrated over to our table and who was I to disappoint.

Picking up one of the shot glasses from the end, looking at the liquid bubbling within, I raised it to my lips. The watching group seemed to be shaking with anxiety as they waited.

My insides clench in disgust at the feeling, the burning that seers down my throat in a rush. I catch a glimpse of the shell-shocked and frozen in horror Percy standing over to the side, moving closer as though he was running through Jell-O. The entire world is in slow motion within this moment. It feels like my organs have been set alight, burning to a crisp as the booze electrifies my body. It's rejuvenating in a way, taking me over a high so that I can continue with what I am doing. Taking the other glass I down it and then the next. By my third gulp full Percy is in front of me, ready to grab the last shot from the table before I can down it as well. The overwhelming look of horror and complete revolution on his face sends a vibrate sense of hatred burning through my anatomy.

Slamming the third cup down, hard enough to crack the glass, we both grapple for the fourth shot at the same moment. I'm quicker. By the time he realizes the shot is no longer under his fingertips I have already drank the entire thing dry.

"Nico!" He staggers back as the entire crowd roars in applause, approval, and something that sounds like a battle cry. The older boy in front of me has the same look that I usually have when I watch Leo get wasted. It's like you see the world burning before your eyes and you have no way to stop it.

"Yes! Go Nicky!" I hear Leo scream. I always hated that damn nickname. It makes me sound like a girl. I sit there quiet, barely hearing the scolding I was getting from Percy, as I continued to soak up the approval and initial shock of "Whoa! A fourteen year old just downed four whisky shots!". My age always seems to have a factor in what's going on or it's what makes me unique. My age is my only redeeming quality.

"You're so…. so disgusting!" The words were the one thing that drew me out of my haze. Looking up at the other boy, eyes wide with embarrassment and sudden pain, I realized the words were directed at me, flowing from Percy's lips in a single trestle of backlash. I think I'm going to throw up.

"Percy… Sto…p….st…op." The words were barely recognizable to myself as they escape my lips.

"No! Nico, are you fucking crazy! Whisky will kill you, you dumbass!"

"Percy, just….."

"No, you listen to me! I've spent the entire damn day with you! I've done everything you wanted: snuck into the aquarium, nearly gotten caught, and brought you here, but now you will listen to me! This is not what you need to be doing. You're a kid- a child! We are leaving! Now!" Percy insists, grabbing my hand and attempting to pull me up from the table. I jerk back from him in a wave. What the fuck does he think he's doing?! Really? He's telling me what to do? He actually has grown some balls in the last few hours.

I looked at him with a sense of contemplating before standing up. I can't help myself as I placed my hands on my hips challengingly. "Fucking make me leave."

"Nico di Angelo, I swear to god I will leave you. Right here, right now. I don't have to deal with you. You're not my responsibility. I will drive out of here, leave you alone, and watch as you stumble home, drunk as a fucking skunk. It's not my fault that you're like this and I want to help you, but if you don't listen then I have no choice." The look on his face is serious and within this moment I realize how blatantly honest he is being with me. If I don't come with him right now he'll leave me here to drown. My stomach curls inwards at that thought, chest tightening to the point of where I can barely breathe. What the hell?

"Don't you d-"

"I swear to you." He retorts instantly, looking at me as though I was a piece of trash on the side of the road. Gum stuck on the pavement.

"Perc…" I choke out briefly. A dry harsh cough comes from my lips in a string of consuming pain as I double over. Oh hell. Oh my fucking god. It hurts. I don't know what it is, but it hurts. My stomach is automatically as tight as a bow. Oh my god.

"Nico, are you alrig-?!" Percy drops the comment as I throw up. My one and only initial though is I just fucking threw up!

My throat burns erratically as I lean on the coffee table for support, tears welling up in my eyes as all my insides turning to goo. My knees go weak as my chest constricts and I think I'm going to vomit again. Oh god. Everyone is looking at me, watching how pathetic I look although moments ago I was on top of the world. This can't be happening. It absolutely can't be.'

"Damn whisky." I murmur under my breath as I look up at Percy. His eyes say it all. You got what you deserve. However there is a mingling sense of pity in that gaze, something that says I'm so sorry although he doesn't want to say it out right.

"Oh hell…" Leo trails off as he steps towards me.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I reassure although the disgusting taste in my mouth warns me otherwise. Standing up straight, back now erect, I try to make it seem as though it was all just a fluke. Something that shouldn't have happened. I brush my hair back with one hand, keeping up my edgy yet regal look with what little pride I have left. Stepping forward, ready to leave, I motion to Percy to follow. And I fall. Right on top of the coffee table. I hit it hard, knocking the breath out of me and clambering cups to the floor. Everything spins. My head suddenly aches. The world starts to go black. I really shouldn't have taken those shots.

* * *

"Looks like Captain Goody-Goody 'as become the local Superman!" Leo howls with choking laughter catches me off guard. What the fuck is going on? I feel like I have just come back to life, lost in another place, another time. My head still pounds. My heart still races. My body is still sick. I'm still wasted. The only thing I can clarify at this moment is the warmth engulfs me like an envelope of lava, taking me harshly in its embrace and choking me. At first I don't understand what's going on, but slowly, surely, I realize what's happening. He is literally packing me. Percy Jackson is packing me home. I can't believe it.

"Shut up, Leo." I moan out involuntarily. Percy looks down at me with a sense of compassion although I don't need it. Either way he complies, pulling me closer as though he wants to protect me from those comments that people shot my way. The words sting. I can hear all of them: loser, freak, gay, faggot. People can be cruel. It doesn't matter whether or not I'm sick or completely out of it. Percy Jackson is packing me as though he cares about me, it must mean that we are either dating or fucking each other. That's how most people here must see it.

"What the fuck just happened?" I whimper lighter, forcing my fingers to my head to dull the pounding headache. The moment we step through the threshold of the front door, my breath is ripped from my chest. The air is stinging, tearing the heat from this moment. Everything is cold. The world is darker. Quite a bit of time has passed since the last thing I remember. Holy hell.

"Well, you threw up, passed out on the coffee table, and had to be dragged to the couch."

"What time is it?" I slur out in a near inaudible manner.

"About eight o'clock. I called my mom. They're waiting at Hades' house for us. I told her that something happened to the car and it broke down. I'm surprised she believed it." Percy chokes down a strained laugh as he hikes my legs up, taking a better hold on them as he packs me further to his car. I would feel better if he was packing me more unceremoniously instead of in a bridal style manner. I deserve to be degraded at this point.

"Can you stand?" He asks as we pause in front of his car. To be completely honest, I don't want to lose his warmth. I like the feeling. I don't know why or how, but it feels good. Better than good really. Amazing. However, he drops me regardless of whether or not I would have protested it.

My legs automatically begin to shake as I am left to my own devices. My body is convulsing. I tremble, doubtful of how long I can keep this up. I feel hot all over, my skin bubbling. Pressing my hands into the crook of my neck I can tell that I have a fever.

"Here." He says as he opened the door for me. I collapse to the seat weakly, not being able to take this any longer. I shouldn't drink. I've never drunk before. Holy hell. It's awful.

"I'm sorry." I croak out to Percy, grabbing his hand from my place in the seat. It's strange. He doesn't seem to mind the feeling, but he does force me away, moving around the car and clambering into the driver's seat. I take a deep breath of resignation, but, once again, I feel the sickness grab me.

I throw up. Again. Of all the fucking luck.

Percy grimaces at me as he starts the car and backs out the drive way. It doesn't take him long to speak.

"Why do you do it?" He asks, although his words are a mixture of determination and sympathy.

"It's all just a show." I murmur out, taking in Percy's gaze and curiosity, "None of us really act like this. It's to entertain. We want to pretend that we are all something cool, that we don't give a fuck about what people think we do. We care, a lot. At the end of the day it all leads up to what we think about ourselves. We want to have something that separates us from the crowd, but we're just like everyone else. It breaks us in a way. We want something we can't have. We'll never be special so we try until it kills us."

"I'm…," Percy paused before shaking his head, "I'm sorry."

I nod in acknowledgement. Turning away from him, looking out the window in awe, watching the street lights and people, the houses and kids playing in their yards, and I can't help but think "Wow, they're lucky". But are they really? What happens to those children when they grow up? Will they be genius or alcoholic? Will they be studying for collage exams or stumbling home at three in the morning, smelling of booze and perspiration? I snort at the thought, my head pounding as the world starts to spin slightly- as everything begins to tilt. I really need a smoke. I take out my carton slowly, looking at the crushed package between my shaking fingers. Only one left. One that I really need. However I realize something at that moment.

I lost my lighter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **

**Hey you guys! Welcome back to my fan fiction. I am very pleased to see how much people like this story and I am so appreciative of all the positive comments. I hope that you all will continue to enjoy my work. Please leave a comment or favorite if you want to see more of this fan fiction. Thank you for checking out this new chapter. See you all soon! Have a wonderful, fabulous, amazing day, my friends! :D **

**Oh, I also wanted to mention the fact that I found out that there is information on the website about a Blood of Olympus contest. For the contest you write an alternate ending to the Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus book, inspired by the pre-released first chapter. I just thought I would inform you guys in case anyone wants to check it out. This contest is exclusively for the UK and the winning writer's alternate ending will be featured as an extra feature in the UK paper back, coming out in May 2015. You will also receive a signed copy of the book from Rick Riordan. The entry must be submitted by October 17, 2014. **

**I just thought I would inform everybody in case someone wants to enter and hasn't heard about it yet. Sadly, since I don't live in the Uk, I cannot enter (You must live in the UK to submit you ending). Anyways, just go to this website Movellas and go to competitions. :D **

* * *

**Welcome To Temptation  
Nico's POV  
Chapter 4: Tied Together**

* * *

I awoke to a bright, illuminating shine breaking jaggedly through my sense of haze. I don't remember falling asleep; however, I don't attempt to fight the misty feeling of slumber that still clots my judgment. Sitting up with a gentle stretch of my arms, I crack my eyes open, looking out at the ball of white that shimmered before my face. At first it was too blurred to even find a single form within the light. Slowly, yet surely, I began to piece together a coherent thought.

"What are you doing?!" I hissed, not expecting the high pitch and shrill sound of my voice. I sounded way too young.

Swatting my hand outwards, trying to shove him away, I ended up smacking Percy's phone. With a soft clank the phone hit the floorboards of the car, landing harshly on the gray tapestry. Without thinking, I reached down harshly, grabbing the phone and placing it back in his hand. From what I figured it should have been broken, however- with a great sigh of relief from Percy- it was absolutely fine.

"What are you doing?" I murmured out once more, allowing Percy to take my hand and pull me from the car. With the sudden, jerking movement a stab of pain etched through my head, crackling through me like a spiral of white lightening.

"Shit…"

At first I figured the noise had come from my lips, but it took a moment to realize it wasn't my breath. Rather, Percy had spoken so vulgar. He took the words straight from my mouth.

"Sorry.." I moaned out groggily. Within this second Percy's hand was clasped over my shoulder, the hand resting on my wrist. I sighed to the warmth of his soothing skin against my own.

"It's alright. I don't mind," Percy called as he slipped his phone into his front pocket with ease. Looking back up at me his look was completely morbid, "So, here's what we do. Your mother and my mother are going to beat our asses. Plus Hades is probably going to release all of hell on us. I say we make the excuse that the car broke down and we had nowhere to go. Rather than calling my mom and telling her about the car immediately, I was afraid she would be angry. By the time we got the car fixed and got going, you became sick. That's why you look like shit, okay? I'll just say we stopped on the side of the road for a while so you could feel better. Sound good to you?"

I nod solemnly, feeling like a piece of crap for everything I put him through. With a jolt in my leg, the knee trembling sharply, I nearly fell, leaning on Percy for support before murmuring, "Yeah sounds good. Actually you're beginning to sound a lot like me. Come up with that plan all by yourself?"

"Who else would have been so brilliant?" He boasted sarcastically. Despite myself, I snickered, covering my mouth with my hand to muffle the sound.

"That laugh sounds like shit." Percy muttered under his breath as he patted my shoulder carefully. Fragile- as though I was made out of glass.

"Yeah, I've noticed." I whispered harshly to him under my breath. Hobbling up the sidewalk, stumbling over the concrete and into the yard, I jerked Percy to a halt as we clambered up the front porch. The door creaked open with a sense of foreshadowing as we stood still as stone. The world seemed to get a little bit darker.

Standing in the threshold, bathed in the illuminating light of the house, Percy's mother- Sally, I believe- was lumbering over up. Eyes coasted up and down us with haste as both of us prepared for persecution. It was almost inevitable.

"Percy, what are you doing?! Do you realize how late it is!?" Her voice was shaking (whether from worry or anger, I cannot say) as she trotted down the steps towards us. She froze the moment her eyes landed on me. Now I know I must look like complete and utter crap.

"Nico, are you alright, honey? You look sick?" Before I could comprehend what was happening, still dizzy and propped upon Percy's shoulder, Sally Jackson was in front of me, placing cold hands on my head to test my temperature and looking at the red flush of my cheeks.

"I- I'm fine. I just got sick on the way home. Percy pretty good at being a nurse though." I added the last sentence with a sense of zeal, glancing at the older boy beside me with a light grin. Percy's eyes softened with my look, pulling me closer to his shoulder and embracing me deeper in his warmth.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sweetheart!" I could literally feel Percy rolling his eyes at his mother's attentive, motherly natural as she started pulling us _both_ into the house, "You're going to catch a cold out here. The temperature is sinking like a rock in water. Let get inside and see if your mother has any medicine or something to make you feel better."

"Mom! You're going to make us fall!" Percy hissed out, the blush glowering on his cheeks, "I'll just carry the two of us in on my own. We're alright."

I noticed automatically as Sally raised an eyebrow. Words such as us and we're and the two of us probably caught her attention. He talks about me like I'm someone close to him. Almost like I'm a part of him.

Without any more hesitation, Percy began dragging me towards the house, my left arm lopped careless over his shoulder as he held to me tightly. I couldn't take the way his warm breath shifted against me ear, the way his hand clasped my side- it was all so much. Scooting over away from him, allowing a looser hold to accumulate on my side, comfort once again flooded my form. Yet, the lingering sense of death hung around me. My mother and step father were going to kill me. I was heading towards the gallows.

Stepping inside the house I froze automatically. From my place at the front door I could hear the fluttering laughter of Hades and Poseidon, however, my mother's voice was also there, talking more harshly and less upbeat than the rest.

"You ready?" Percy asked weakly.

"As I'll ever be." I announced as Sally stepped around us and led us to the kitchen. We followed in silence.

Approaching the kitchen door, glancing inside sheepishly, I was instantly captured by my mother. Her feet struck the tile floor heavily, arms going around me as she embraced my form with everything that she was. Hades huffed aggressively in the background.

"Nico, cos'hai che non va? Where have you been?!" My mother's body felt heavy in my arms. My heart was even weaker when it came to her. I saw the tears gleaming in her eyes as she looked at me. Everything inside me broke.

"Sono la mamma dispiace. Non ho mai avuto intenzione di farti preoccupare. Sono così, mi dispiace. Ce la farò a voi. Lo giuro. Ho appena ricevuto un po 'male prima. Questo è tutto. Ora sto bene." The words fluttered from my mouth viciously, coming out in one breath. Glancing over at Hades I could see that he was completely at a loss. Me and my mother have a habit of speaking Italian to each other, especially when we get worried or nervous, but to everyone else we might as well be speaking jibberish.

Catching Percy's eyes I watched as the boy's mouth hung open, eyes shining with mystified amazement at the words we had just spoken. He seemed impressed by me (or turned on to say the least). The blush on his cheeks suggested that there was more than amazement there.

"Va tutto bene. Va bene, Nico. Io non sono arrabbiato, ma io voglio parlare di una cosa. Possiamo aspettare fino a tardi, se vuoi." I nodded solemnly to her words.

"Thank you." I mustered out, my heart sinking. She knew something. I knew that she knew something.

I looking back at Percy, who had now snapped out of his trance, with a sense of worry only to realize that he was ignoring me. Rather, he was standing stiffly by his mother as she whispered heatedly to him. Before I could ask what was wrong Percy's face molded into something more: a look of absolute and utter happiness.

Turning around to face me again, nearly tripping over himself, he began speaking a mile a minute, "Nico! Guess who's getting a roommate tonight!"

"Percy, calm down." Poseidon insisted with a look of embarrassment, "What he means is your parents have decided it would be best if we stay the night. It would be a long drive home tonight anyways. Me and Sally will take the guest bedroom and, if you don't mind of course, Percy could sleep in your room."

"Of course I don't mind!" I cried a bit too enthusiastically. Once more Sally caught the absurd behavior. I quickly choked on my words.

"Well then, it's settled. We'll stay here tonight." Sally said finally, looking back between her son and me, "Percy, Hades has offered to let you borrow something to sleep."

"Yes, why don't you all go see if anything will fit him. I know nothing of Nico's will, but Hades probably has some old clothes lying around here somewhere." I could tell by my mother's sugar coated tone what was coming next, "And, if you would oblige, I would like to talk to Nico in private."

"Of course. Percy, how about we go find you something to wear and let Maria talk to Nico?" Hades and Poseidon both followed as Sally lead the boy out of the room.

"Now Nico," My mother's voice wasn't really angry, watered down by a sense of clarity and calmness; however I could hear the hidden agenda. Now all I had to do was wait. "I was just wondering what why you smell of alcohol?"

* * *

By the time I head up the stairs, Percy is already gone- whisked through the house and into the bathroom- a door slamming further down the hallway. Looking around absently, I stride into my room and shut the door softly. Immediately, I untangle my t-shirt from my form, glancing into the mirror self-consciously. Being worried about my looks because of my cousin. Ha, that's just… fucking fantastic.

Stripping down to my boxers I simple drag a gray t-shirt over my chest, straightening it and letting it hang passed my waist. Before I could muster up anything else, I hear the knock on the door. A knock that sounds like death to my ears. Shaking my head, push strands of hair out my eyes, I open the door.

Percy looks like a bag of potatoes pretty much. That's the only way I know how to describe it. My step father's brown t-shirt literally hangs off of him, the collar out of shape and stretched as it dips to the left. Percy shakes his shoulders to adjust the fabric before glancing up at me.

I feel him pause. I don't see it, but I feel him pause. I feel his eyes trail up my body, taking in my entire form and ever part of me. For a moment, I consider running and hiding, shielding myself from his prying eyes.

"Hey." I state simply, rubbing one eye with my left hand. His body goes rigid as he watches me, lips pursing softly.

"Hey," He retorts, voice strained and tight.

"So," The awkward tension continues as I speak, "Do you want to…. Go ahead…. And go to sleep?"

"Sure." The murmur sounds like a cry for help as he swings his arms slightly. The feeling in my body can only be described as sickening. It hurts to hear him, so cold and unfeeling all of the sudden, as he speaks to me. I actually believed we were becoming friends. I thought we were a little something… more, maybe? Guess he played me. That's great.

"Okay," I slink around the door to the right allowing him to pull himself through the threshold. Bring himself deeper in he glances throughout the room, "I'll get a blanket for you so you can sleep on the floor."

"Thanks." Percy says coyly as he raises and eyebrow at me. I'm already at the closet door, reaching upwards to take the top blanket from the top section. Rather than grabbing the fabric, quick and painless, I can't even reach the top section.

"Here, let me get that for you." Immediately, the boy is at my side, taking the blanket easily. He's so much taller than me that's it's not even funny. Without thinking, his hand slides carelessly onto my back. Gently, yet surely, that hand moves down my form, sliding from the shoulder blade section and down towards my waist. It shocks me when those soft fingers graze across my ass, startling me. Before I can muster a reply Percy has moved, leaving me there dumbfounded.

"W-will that work?" I stuttered out before loping down onto my bed, tossing a pillow to where he is already sitting on the floor. Percy shoots a breezy smile along with a nod, pulling the blanket up over his waist and sliding the pillow under his head. Leaning over to my nightstand I quickly flicker off the light. Instantly we are plunged into darkness. I can't see anything within that moment, waiting for dark eyes to adjust to the low light.

Once I have gotten over the dim setting, I realize something. Percy is already asleep and my questions about the boy are multiplying.

* * *

The next time I awoke, it was four thirty-seven in the morning.

"Fuck!" Percy hissed from his place on the floor. Glaring out through the darkness, I caught a glimpse of the boy rolling on the floor in distress. He looked like he was in hell.

"What's the matter?" My voice comes out lower than I expect, having a more soft side to it. It doesn't sound right for who I am or my demeanor, however, I don't attempt to say anything more. Sitting up lightly on my bed I glanced over at his pale face in the darkness, eyes casted downwards and lips pursed in concentration.

"Why the…. Why is your room so cold?" Percy shivered in the pale moon light, one of his shirt sleeves sliding further over his shoulder. My breath clotted as the ivory skin of his shoulder was exposed, showing off a inch of his fine toned chest as well.

Wrapping his arms around his chest, body rocking against the thin patchwork blanket, I realized how bad he is freezing. Shit.

"The heater doesn't work in here. We need to get it fixed. It's not that cold out, but….. it's just a lot cooler in here." I mustered up almost apologetically. Percy's eyes narrowed on me as he listened to the explanation.

"Well, I'm going to die tonight. I can't deal with cold." He lets out a bitter laugh, the words coming out harsh and taunting. Chewing my lip I make a split second decision.

"You can always sleep in my bed I guess." I muster up with a look of inward hatred. For a moment I lose all sense, "I mean it's not that I want you to sleep with me, but I don't really mind it. Body heat and all. It would just be a lot easier on you and me I guess… Oh, by sleeping together I mean next to me not…. That all just sounds so wrong!"

"I get what you meant, Nico." His words startle me as he already approaches the bed, pulling up the blanket and sliding in next to me. Automatically, the bed is ten times warmer. Or maybe I'm just so nervous and blushing so much that my body temperature has risen? It's one or the other.

"Hey, Nico." Percy's voice once again startles me with the jagged vividness.

"What were you and your mom talking about earlier? I couldn't understand any of it ." He snickers lightly. In a way it sounds as though he is laughing at his own unknowing of Italian.

"We were just speaking Italian. That's all. I'm fluent in it and, of course, my mother is."

"Neat." Percy replies a little too quickly for my comfort, "Can you say something to me in Italian?"

At that moment I felt the boy absolutely pushing into my back, his body sparing no space between us.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" He insists heatedly.

"Fine." I pause for a moment, thinking of something to say, before obliging, "Buonanotte, mio dolce principe."

"What does that mean?" He asked me huskily.

"It means something that you would like, something that you would probably love to hear me say to you," I grinned lightly in the dark, "however, I'm not going to tell you what I said."

For a moment, Percy pouted, but his face quickly changed as his body began to curl around me.

Feeling the strong arms around my chest, heavy but gentle, I realized how close Percy was once more. How warm his breath was against the back of my neck. His lips tenderly grazed against the back of my head, sending a faint spiral of pleasure through my form followed by a sting of goose bumps in its wake. He didn't know how this was affecting me. He had no fucking idea. Or maybe he did? Hell, did it really matter. No, not at all.

"Percy…" I sighed out with a simple groan. Instead of responding, Percy simply pulled me closer, my back pressed against his stomach, my legs entangled with his own, my head on his shoulder. To damn close. We were way to damn closer.

"Nico…. I'm sorry… about everything." Percy murmured against the shell of my ear, warm wet lips grazing the sensitive skin and causing the hair to rise on the back of my neck, "I know that tonight didn't go as planned. How could it have?! I just wanted to do whatever you wanted, but things didn't need to go this far. I'm just so, so, so sorry."

With each word whispered to me through the darkness, I felt his entire body mold around my own. His legs were curling upwards, pressing me further against him, curling us up into a ball. Arms engulfed me in their warmth as he attempted to cover any visible skin on my body with his own. It was impossible to react within this moment, however, I wouldn't dare complain. Instead, I just let myself feel as I stared into the dark oblivion that surrounded me, engulfing the world beyond my own veil of reality.

Before I could even shut my eyes, Percy began to hum. A single song that passed between his lips. The noise simply got louder as he leaned over me more, being sure that he broke everything within me in that moment.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey you guys! Just thought I would clarify for the parts were I used Italian in my fan fiction. I started learning Italian about three years ago and I am pretty decent at it if I do say so myself, however, I usually do translations wrong. I just wanted to make sure everyone knows what I mean even if it's wrong. Please don't be afraid to correct my translations if they are incorrect. Once more thank you for reading! :D**

**Va tutto bene. Va bene, Nico. Io non sono arrabbiato, ma io voglio parlare di una cosa. Possiamo aspettare fino a tardi, se vuoi.-** All is well. Okay, Nico. I am not angry, but I want to talk about one thing. We can wait until later if you want.

**Sono la mamma dispiace. Non ho mai avuto intenzione di farti preoccupare. Sono così mi dispiace. Ce la farò a voi. Lo giuro. Ho appena ricevuto un po 'male prima. Questo è tutto. Ora sto bene.**- I'm sorry mom. I never meant to make you worry. I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you. I swear. I just got a bit sick before. That's it. I'm fine now

**Nico, cos'hai che non va?**- Nico, what is wrong?

**Buonanotte, mio dolce principe.**- Goodnight, my sweet prince.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **

**Hey you guys! Just wanted to apologize for taking so long to post a new chapter. I've been having a really, really, really bad week. My Golden Retriever named Jasper just passed away and I'm kind of heart broken. I hope you all understand. Anyways, thank you for tuning in to a new chapter and I hope you enjoy. See you soon, my friends. **

* * *

**Welcome To Temptation****  
****Percy's POV  
Chapter 5: Frigid**

* * *

When I was younger I managed to visit my uncle almost every month. So, I've been coming to the small town where Hades lives for years now and even I know that the place is completely desolated on the weekends. No one ever goes downtown, because there is nothing there but a few buildings, insurance companies, and a hotel with five floors called The Glass Tower. And that's where my dream started: The Glass Tower.

The room was blue, a deep velvety blue that seemed to waver and change before your eyes, going from blue to a luscious purple to a blurred gray in a matter of seconds. The air was clotted with the thick smell of cigarette smoke and liquor, like you expect one of those old hotels in the movies to smell like. A bar lined the left wall with a glass shelf stacked with beer and wine and cocktails of every flavor, every scent, and every exotic taste that would send your senses through the roof.

Tables plastered every existing space, chairs draped in strings of gold pearls and centerpieces flickering with the unsettled flame of a single candle. Crystal wine glasses and plates adorned the table tops as though it was already set for the nonexistent guests. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, defining gravity as the flecks of gold rained down from the sky and draped the room in beauty.

The full picture windows were opened, crisp white curtains quivering in the wind and fluttering like oil on water. One of the glass doors was cracked, allowing a sliver of the hotels balcony to show through and a clipping of the dark figure slumped on the painted white railing, looking out over the city and the lights and the stars as though he was mystified.

Standing up straighter I felt the choking tight sensation around my neck as the black tie hanging from my throat was clamping down along with my flow of breath. I haven't worn a suit in about four years, but I can tell you I don't like it anymore now that I did then.

"My good sir, would you like a drink?" I hadn't even realized I was walking until the man behind the bar called out to me. He held up on of those sparkling glass with his right hand, his eyes questioning me as though I was an old friend, one he knew.

My eyebrows creased into a scowl at the man, knowing I was too young to drink myself. However, I didn't speak ill to him like my normal jackass self would. Instead my words were simple, sweet, and curt, "No thank you."

And, also with a scowl, I realized that this wasn't The Glass Tower either. The Glass Tower never had a nice bar like this. They never had a clean cut waiter like this. They never had such beautiful curtains or nice tables or fabulous chandeliers. The Glass Tower was nothing like this. However, this cornucopia of jewels and gold did have the vague similarities of the old Glass Tower. In fact it was just a cleaner, less dingy, less old version of the grubby hotel I knew that day when I was six years old and decided to sneak a bagel out of the hotel kitchen without paying. Let's just say my parents got a good talking to by the hotel owner for my little trick.

Despite my questioning, I just said what the hell and continued on with my trek. Heading through the weaving mass of tables and chairs I managed to get to the door of the balcony. Taking the handle within my own hand I swung it open, all breathe leaving my body at once. What I found on the balcony was a phantom. A faded, dark, shadowy form named Nico di Angelo.

His skin was porcelain in the low light of the rising morning sun. His cheek was stringed with ebony hair and his eyes flutter as the boy faced outward towards the wind, looking so young yet so old all at the same time. He was beautiful to say the least. He was fantastic.

I didn't bother to acknowledge my action or the repercussions as I laced my arms deeply around the younger's waist. His warm back, his tender hands grabbing my wrists, his cheek on my own- it was all so much. I met this boy earlier today and here I am, tangled within his body and taking in his warmth. I have it bad. The heart ache. The want. The need. The emotions. I have it terribly, unequivocally, undeniably bad.

"Check it out." He said calmly as my lips engulfed the tip of his ear, biting down lightly and licking the pale flesh. He didn't react- not in the slightest. No shutter, no deep breath, no touch back, nothing. But I was on cloud nine. My head was spinning like I was intoxicated.

"What?" I replied gruffly against his ear as my chin wavered upwards. Nico's arm was extended, pointing out over the city.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? Almost as beautiful as you." He stated blandly once more. His voice was hollowed out like an empty shell. Eyes were dark, completely conveyed in shadows. I couldn't read him.

I shuddered at his words, looking up into the desolated world. Despite the lack of human function cars littered the streets, clogging the sidewalks and parking lots like dirt in pores. The air was smoggy and lacked clarity, still smelling of cigarette smoke and booze. It was just like the inside of the hotel, but everything was magnified by a thousand. From way up here the world looked toxic, dead.

From the balcony I could see all the dirty shop windows, all the crumbling brick walls, all the rickety park monstrosities meant for children to play on, and all the stray animals, slinking through the street like scavengers.

"Whoa…" I trailed off, letting go of Nico and leaning on the railing of the balcony. With a bird's eye view I saw more than I wanted to. I saw the dying trees as winter seemed to come all at once, all the littered trash balled up in front of businesses, and all the slow movers, trudging down the street with eyes hollow and lips gray as they lacked life and luster.

"Just like I said, everything is more beautiful from up here. Just like you. You see the truth and everything becomes ugly once you step back and actually look at it." Nico's eyes titled sideways, one of those traditional smirks lacing his lips, "Just like you."

Turning his back on me, heading back inside the hotel, Nico spoke once more, "No one is perfect, Percy. You're not perfect. And if you keep trying to be, you'll only destroy everything you touch."

Placing his hand on the shinning gold door knob, I watched as the paint peeled off under his fingertips, showing the cheaply made silver tarnish underneath. The destruction only continued from there, getting rid of the white curtains, taking away the fancy waiter, the sparkling chandelier, the fine bar, and the classy tables. Rather, it's replaced with the faded, washed out remains of the original Glass Tower. It was nothing in comparison.

"Everything dies eventually." Nico murmured in a near inaudible tone. As though he was sand slipping through an hourglass, Nico was gone. Lost in the wind.

And everything faded.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of clattering pans and the wavering smell of blueberry pancakes. Rolling over in Nico's bed, fingers groping outwards for his warmth, I realized the boy was missing. Immediately my eyes are open and searing throughout the room for any sign of him. He is nowhere to be found.

Immediately I put my head down, burying my face in the pillow with a deep sniff. I wanted to talk to him before we went downstairs this morning. I wanted to ask him things. I wanted to understand things. Instead I am left with a feeling of doubt, chest aching for him more than before. The fact that his scent was plastered in the pillows didn't help. Every inch of the bed I lay sprawled on reminded me of him: the smell, the warmth, the indent of his body beside me. It was all him.

"I'm falling for him…" I whispered into the cool, blue sheets, breath brushing the thick fabric.

It's sick in a way. I've never thought of a boy like I think of him. I've never been so deeply and utterly connected to someone I just met. I've never felt the warmth; I've never felt the butterflies flutter in my chest so viciously. The only thing that keeps me from running into the kitchen, grabbing him around the waist, bending him backwards, and kiss him senseless is the fact that he's now my cousin. Of all the fucking things- he had to have a mother who married Hades. Wasn't Hades happy with marrying Persephone? Didn't that end well enough? Why would he do it again? Why couldn't he leave it alone?!

If I dared touch Nico and someone found out, I would be dead. I can already hear the taunts at school, people saying that I'm in love with my cousin. Doesn't matter if he's blood related or not. He's still my cousin. And imagine what Hades would do to me if he found out? Or Maria, for that matter? Way to make a first impression: Hello. How are you? My name is Percy and I'm cradle robbing your son. That's how she would put it most likely. Cradle robbing. My father was wrong when he said that Nico was fourteen. He's fifteen, just passed the mark a month ago, and Bianca is seventeen- just a little older than me. But it wouldn't matter if Nico was a year younger than me, six months younger than me, or just a single month younger than me. I would still be a cradle robber.

The thoughts just keep rolling through my head: what would Thalia and Jason think? How would the rest of the family react? Apollo's had his fair share of men. Would he be supportive or completely and utter appalled? Would I ever get to see Nico again if anyone found out I had feelings for him?

Does he even like me back?

Suddenly, my thoughts go as dead as Hades' sense of humor. Did he even like me? I mean, he kissed me, but was that just a 'heat of the moment' thing? Or was it for real?

Rolling over on the bed, I felt like a teenage girl. A classic teenage girl that gushes over some boy and cries when he starts dating someone else. Just paint my nails pink, give me a Prada handbag, and stick me in the next Mean Girls movie. I can make my own Burn Book. I could be the kid that's 'too gay to function'!

Aw, hell…. You know you're pathetic when you start quoting Mean Girls.

Sighing deeply inwards, I stand up, knees weak and head spinning as the morning begins. The bad taste in my mouth allows me to conclude that I had a good night's rest. That and the fact that I slept next to Nico di Angelo. I could get use to that.

Walking briskly to the mirror in Nico's room, running my hair back and patting it down, I start towards the door. With his bedroom open and streams of light pouring through the half cracked section, I get a glimpse of Bianca rushing down the hallway, nearly falling on the carpet. Her arms were loaded down with a wad of clothes- what I concluded to be her pajamas and outfit from yesterday. I get a simple glance, nose turn, and 'hum' from her as she continues on her path, not bothering to give me a second glance. She was clear pissed. And she was pissed at me. That couldn't be good.

Stepping in the hallway, feet cradled by the new flooring, I marched my way towards the stairs. Something was going on, something that involved me, and I need answers now. Taking the steps two at a time, walking off the landing, and heading into the kitchen, I catch Maria as I round the corner to the dining room. The scent of breakfast is surrounding her, wavering around her, and my mouth begins to water, however, the appetizing meal does not hold my attention for long.

"Ah, Percy!" She calls as though it was a different way of saying good morning. She was certainly chipper today, "I was just about to wake you. You're mother and father went to the gas station downtown for a moment. You might want to get some breakfast before they come back. They promised they would be back and you all would be on the road by one o'clock. I bet you will be glad to get home."

"More or less." I commented off handedly. The noise that sputtered between Maria's lips was caught between a gargle and laugh. It was obviously forced, uneasy, and nervous.

Trying to break the tense once more, I switch topics as quickly as possible, "So, where's Nico?"

She seemed to choke again, "Nico….Nico is in the kitchen. But I must warn you. He's quite temperamental this morning. I don't know what it is about him, but something is off. I hope you understand."

Maria's pre-apology didn't give me much hope for what was to come from my conversation with Nico. Pushing her way around me, she side stepped into the living room, almost as though she was trying to get out of the blast zone before the bombs began to fly. Who could blame her? If I knew one thing about Nico di Angelo, one thing that I learned from yesterday's adventure, it is that Nico has a very short wick. He's a ticking time bomb and any little touch, any little bump or nudge, could make him explode into a thousand pieces. He could obliterate everything in his path if he wanted to. Nico is ridged, that's for sure.

Stepping into the kitchen I got a plain glimpse of Nico, standing over the sink and washing his dishes from breakfast. The boy looked ruffled this morning, hair frazzled and clothes crumbled. He looked like someone who had been sleeping on the street.

"Good morning!" I called optimistically as I came up behind him, looking over the selection of breakfast that was laid out on the counter. Nico merely stayed silent. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Did you already eat?" I ask stupidly as Nico turns to face me.

"Yeah," He murmured under his breath, rubbing his arm uncomfortably. The indents of pink on his cheeks proved to be a blush, "I think I'm going to go for a walk or something…"

The words were like a knife to my chest. Instead of yelling wait or come back I simply stood there stupidly once more, eyes wide and voice unable to process sound. I felt like I was drowning.

My heart sunk as Nico picked up his boots that lay conveniently beside the patio door and slipped them onto his feet. Taking each lace in his fingers, he bites his lip harshly, hard enough for a blossom of crimson to bloom across his lower chin. A single hand came up to wipe the drops away as he stood once more, opening the patio door with a single swing and exiting briskly.

Leaning on the counter top, watching him navigate around the side of the house and out the back gate, I felt my heart explode. It felt like someone had punched me in the chest.

Picking up a dirty fork out of the sink absently I began twirling it in my hand. Despite the thick liquid syrup that began to coat my fingertips I continued my action, only thinking of Nico. When would he be back? Where was he going? What was he going to do? Was something wrong with him?

Dropping the fork back into the sink with a clatter I wiped the sugary substance on my pants. I didn't bother to put on my shoes as I swung out the patio door, following the path that Nico took moments before. Before I could come up with a coherent thought I was running. And trust me, I'm not the best runner, but at this moment I was going faster than half of my school's track team. Well… that's not something to be proud of really. Half of our track team is just a bunch of chubby, fat ass, pricks.

Nonetheless, I managed to catch up to Nico within seconds. I nearly ran into the boy as I stumbled down the sidewalk.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Nico cried out as he swatted me away, pushing me into the street as he managed to remove himself from the startled daze of my momentary collision.

"I need to talk to you!" I cried madly. It's official. I'm out of my head.

"You couldn't have waited until I got home?!" He sputtered once more, looking more disoriented than ever before.

"No!" My words are loud, booming, engulf as they reverberate throughout the empty street. The few people who are struggling to get to work this morning send me a swift glance before going on about their business. "It can't wait!"

"Shut the fuck up, Jackson!" Nico hisses out as he stands on his toes, clamping a single hand over my mouth. I can taste the sweetness on his skin from this single motion. His face transforms into a scowl as he continues to speak, "Do you want the whole damn neighborhood to hear your frikkin' ranting?!"

"I honestly don't care." I announced vividly, taking Nico's hand off my mouth and holding it within my own. A thick blush plasters against the boy's cheeks as I cup his face with my other hand. I take a deep breath before speaking once more, "I decided something when I woke up this morning. Usually, I don't give a fuck about people, but for you it's different. I am completely and utterly in love with you, Nico. I am in love with you."

There is a deep pause as the boy looks up into my eyes, lips pursed and blush flaring. Finally, the silence transforms into a whisper, "Get the fuck away from me right now, Percy."

"Nico, just listen to me…"

"No! You're in love with me? You're completely and utterly in love with me?! No you're not. You're just completely and utterly warped! You're fucked in the head!" Nico cried spiritedly, a frown conforming to his lips as he moved his hands in agitation, "There is something wrong with you!"

"No there is not! I know I just met you yesterday. I know this is kind of weird, but I've never felt like this!"

"I swear to god! If you say one more word I'm going to bust out your teeth!"

"Nico, just listen!"

Before I could explain anything, there was a surging pain through my nose and lips. A strong hand planted firmly in my face as Nico's own expression twisted into a mask of aggravation. Jerking back from the boy, catching a glimpse of the elderly man across the street's concern, I cursed.

"Damn it, Nico!"

"I told you to shut up!" Nico's words came out in a hiss, breaking through his lips like the sound of a snake.

"I just wanted you to….listen…" My voice broke as a steady stream of blood began to pour from my right nostril. I could feel the cold bucketing down my face. I could taste the metallic liquid between my lips. Sick.

Jumping away from as though I had just transformed into an atrocious monster, Nico's eyes widened to the size of saucers as terror consumed his face, "Percy… shit…"

Before I can stop him Nico forces his sleeved arm against my nose, trying to stop the flow of blood. Once this action proved to be futile the boy simply grabbed me by the arm, dragging me down the sidewalk as my nose was left to its own devices; the deep velvety droplets that plastered to the concrete definitely were not comforting.

"Come on!" The younger boy pulled my authoritatively down the sidewalk, looking slightly worried about the steady stream coming down my face and passed my lips. I couldn't say for sure, but I believe Nico thought my nose was broken. Just from the way he looked and the way he acted, I knew what he was thinking. He thought he had fucking broke my nose.

* * *

By the time Nico pulled me into his backyard my nose had stopped bleeding.

That didn't stop him from worrying, however. Immediately when we stepped through the back gate and into the backyard Nico forced me down to one of the picnic tables left over from yesterday. And I have to say that that boy has a strong fucking grip! I mean… damn! He could take down an elephant with one hand if he wanted to!

"Where are going?" I questioned as Nico stalked away from and into the patio door. He didn't answer me. Instead he just continued to the kitchen, coming back moments later with a wet paper towel.

Crouching down in front of me, not having any of my mouth as I tried to muster up a few words, Nico began dabbing at the vague red line that spurred down my face. Making any traces of blood invisible the younger boy sighed deeply as though I was burdening him.

"What?" I called to him as he turned away from me. Before I could say anymore, Nico flopped down in the center of his yard, lying back in the grass carelessly.

"Nico…" I trailed off, standing up and moving over to him. I stared down at him briefly before flopping down as well, sitting with my legs crossed. With a deep sigh of my own I pinched the bridge of my nose. This boy will be the death of me.

"I really frikkin' hate you." He whispered suddenly.

"That's favorite word isn't it?" I tried for a taunting manner although the words fell flat, "I frikkin' hate you. I hope you frikkin' die. You need to frikkin' shut up. I mean seriously. Do you just love that word?"

"Would you rather have me say I fucking hate you then!?" He sputtered angrily for a moment before the revulsion died. His eyes went dark for a moment before his hands clamped over his face, a groan polluting the air.

"Why do you hate me?"

"Why do you love me?"

"I don't love you." I admitted sheepishly, my cheeks flaring up harshly.

A bitter laugh escaped his lips at this new revelation, "You don't love me?! So I punched you in the face for nothing?! That's priceless."

"Well, I'm in the process of falling in love with you. That's what I meant. I know if I stay around you too long then I'll absolutely fall for you. Honestly, I just yelled that I loved you as a heat of the moment sort of thing. I just wanted you to stop walking away from me. I just needed you to listen. I guess I got more than I bargained for." I admitted, becoming embarrassed and flushed.

Nico didn't speak for a moment, looking dazed and uncertain. For a moment his eyes narrowed, cautiously and calculatingly, however his lips held a smirk of humor, "You're a fucking dumbass, aren't you?"

"Why?" I demanded suddenly. I fucking hate it when my blood boils like this, but right now I don't care.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to date you? That I'm going to fall in love with you or something? My parents would kill me if I even mention thinking about you in that way. Anyone would kill me!" Nico justified.

"No they wouldn't." I insisted stubbornly.

"Yes they would." He rebuttals just as viciously.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"N-" I caught myself before I could finish the word. If I didn't put a stop to this then me and him would be at it for hours, just going back and forth like a bunch of idiots. Rubbing my cheek agitatedly, I quickly came up with an actual, compromise response.

"How about this: we can hang out, kiss, hug, love, do whatever as a couple, but we do it in secret. And if we get to close or if our secret is getting dangerously near the exposure zone, then we'll go our separate ways. No strings attached. Nothing what so ever. We can be friends afterwards, but that's it."

"Honestly, do you think that this is going to work?" Nico rolled his eyes, jerked up from the ground. His chest and hair was coated in thick strands of grass and hay. Taking one hand to his hair, jerking fingers through the locks jaggedly, he combed at the weeds. Before he could clean himself up my hands were on his hair, picking out the fine grates of plants. He paused for a moment, slightly leaning his cheek against my palm before becoming conscious of the action. With a sigh he pulled back.

"What makes you think I would want to do that? Maybe I want to go and find someone else who I can actually be seen with!" The sudden sputter of anger was evident in his voice, "Maybe I want a boyfriend…._or a girlfriend… _that I can be close to and not feel guilty!"

"And maybe I like you enough to take whatever I can get. No matter how short the time is I'll appreciate it. I'll cherish it." I said sweetly, lips turning up into a vivid smile.

"Whoa, such a smooth talker, aren't you?! You're just frikkin' perfect." Nico scoffed at me, flopping back down on the grass.

"I not perfect." I breathed out. The memory of my dream flooded over me. _No one is perfect, Percy. You're not perfect._

Glance over at me, Nico gasped. A noise that flooded all my sense. A noise that made my own stomach churn.

"Percy…." I could feel his eyes zoning in on my lips, on the frown and grimace that coated my face.

With a fine sigh, Nico spoke, "Alright. I'll try it will you. I'll be your secret boyfriend. Your lover in the dark. Your puttana." Nico called his face fluently transforming into a cheeky grin. The sudden switch in attitude was surprising at least.

For a moment, I wasn't sure what to say. I wasn't certain, but I knew Nico had just said offensive. From the smirk on his lips I could tell it was something I shouldn't say too often, "I don't know what a….puttana is."

"That makes it even better." Nico announced with a smirk. Before I could say anything else Nico jumped up, pushed me over with another smile. Before he could pull away from me, I kissed him.


End file.
